


The Pros And Cons Of Antiquing

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blood Kink, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breastfeeding, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), He's a kink, He's a kinky little bastard and you can't convince me otherwise, He's gonna fuck you blind and deaf and dumb, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has a breeding kink, Loki has a lactation kink, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Loki is very kinky, Loki loves teasing the reader, Loki pwp, Loki's Horned Helmet (Marvel), Loki's come tastes very good, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Smut, So much smut, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is no kink in the whole of existence that Loki doesn't have, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, daddy!loki, so yeah. Oh and the reader has a master kink and a Daddy kink so be prepared ig, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Antique store- Jötun Loki- kidnapping- smut- smut- smut- smut- smut- smut- politics- smut- smut- smut- idiots in love.That's about it, I suppose.This is my first Jötun Loki multichapter fic, so bear with me.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 119
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of strange things you'd expected to see in an antique store in southern England.

An eight foot tall, blue skinned man wasn't one of them.

Let alone an eight foot tall, blue skinned man who appeared beside you out of nowhere.

Let's rewind a few minutes here.

It was your first time here, and besides the fact that the owner of the store was a bit too flouncy and cheerful for your liking, the place was… not bad. You weren't planning to purchase anything yet, but you were quite looking forward to seeing if the items were worth anything.

You wandered past a number of customers, all of whom seemed to be goth, and some of the stares were beginning to make you very uncomfortable. Strange, eccentric people were commonplace in old antique stores, but Victorian style outfits with pagoda sleeves and high collars and voluminous drapes just threw you off. You were new to the country, but even you knew that this was not normal.

Things got weirder.

A gnarled, old, hooded woman wearing a ring with a jagged rock the size of a human eye grabbed your arm and spun you around with surprising strength.

"Holy fuck, lady-"

Your indignant exclamation turned into a volley of coughs when her smell reached your nose.

Dear god, she reeked of dung, sweat and blood.

"Have you-" _-cough-_ "-ever heard of a _bath_?"you choked, trying to turn your face away. She kept you in place easily, growling deep in her throat when you squirmed in her grasp.

When she let go of you, there was satisfaction in the curve of her mouth- it was pretty much all you could see, but it sure wasn't _pretty_. It was not unmixed with definite dislike and suspicion, though.

The other customers were staring openly now, and for a moment you thought about leaving quickly. Then you steeled yourself and walked past an ivory footstool, and heaved a sigh of relief once you were behind a wooden screen with bits of glass in it.

This was the woodwork section, and was relatively secluded.

Thank goodness.

Casting a quick eye about, you breathed in the woody scent deeply, before picking up a vintage cup with quite a chunk missing from the rim, kneeling to read the tag on the table.

A small sparkle of glass caught your eye, then, and you looked up to find a glass topped box peeking out from behind a pocket watch and a mortar and pestle.

Curiosity piqued, you replaced the cup and reached for it.

When you pulled it out, you let out a startled laugh.

It was a long, wooden dildo with a glass head and a marble embedded at the base.

You were certainly going to buy this.

Ignoring the sudden shiver that coursed through you, you perused the other objects on the table, finding nothing to your liking.

Then you paused, wondering if it'd been this cold when you'd entered.

Weird.

Rubbing your arms, you turned around to leave- and stopped short.

There was a massively tall, _blue_ man with _horns_ standing an inch away.

Stumbling backwards, you nearly fell over- but then he caught you by the waist.

"Good choice,"he purred, looking at the dildo still clutched in your hand.

You were very aware of the fact that you couldn't move, suddenly.

_He's half naked,_ your mind supplied unhelpfully. Indeed, he was naked from waist up, wearing just a… was that a kilt?- and a cape with a fur collar. And he was _very_ fit.

And he was completely blue. And fucking _cold._ Freezing, even. With swirling ridges all over him. You couldn't look away from his burning, crimson eyes.

The situation was very strange and surreal, but you were too shocked to do anything but stare at him. You probably couldn't do anything if you tried, because he was practically holding you up off the ground. With one arm.

"What's the matter, kitten?"he growled in your ear, low and husky, and something seemed to crack inside you. With a muffled yelp, you started thrashing and flailing, fighting to get off. He held you in place with ease, your feet dangling over the floor, not even flinching when you kicked his shins.

His amusement seemed to turn to irritation soon enough, and his grip around your midriff tightened enough to make you stiffen and gasp for air. His face was barely inches away, now, and you could see the grain of his horns, the fine rings of them.

As if that weren't bad enough, he was fucking beautiful. Enough to take your breath away- or at least, he'd have taken your breath away if you had been able to breathe in the first place.

His eyes darkened in pleasure, and his arm loosened slightly.

"Wh-who-"

"Shh,"he said. You _shh-_ ed obediently, mortification now mingling with terror.

The giant chuckled harshly, lifting you up against him. You sucked in a breath when your stomach brushed against what could only be his extremely well endowed manhood.

_Oh god, is that-_

His other arm hitched your legs around his hips, and you _let_ him. You were putty in his arms right now and he knew it.

The rock hard column pressing into your abdomen seemed to get impossibly harder.

"Quiet, girl." His thumb scraped over your lips as his arm moved to the small of your back, his hand cupping your ass- _all of it_.

You wondered vaguely why you weren't fighting. Probably because you barely knew what was going on here. Maybe if you'd been a little more prepared, or maybe if a part of your brain didn't think this was all a dream, you'd have tried harder to get away.

He plucked the dildo from your numb fingers quite easily, and tilted his head- instinctively, you raised your arms and wrapped them around his neck.

You would've been lying if you said you weren't a little aroused- well, a lot aroused. The woody smell of the store mixed with his musky scent, and you found yourself leaning towards him unconsciously.

"Fascinating little creature, aren't you?"he mused, now stroking your cheek, lazily feeling your skin. "So warm… I wonder…"

That tone filled your mind with red flags, suddenly. "What are you trying to do?"you stuttered.

He grinned, baring his fangs- your eyes widened and you tried to lean away. In response, he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you closer, so that his breath was brushing past your lips. He was so close now that you had to go cross eyed to see him. "I am wondering,"he began,"if you are worth taking back to my home with me. My men should've found the ring by now. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to waste a few minutes of my precious time on you, would it?"

" _Your men_? That lady felt me up!"you squeaked. "And I'm not going-"

"My people haven't been to Midgard in nearly two centuries now,"he chuckled. Alarmed, you tried once again to fight his grip. He didn't budge an inch.

"Midgard?"you said weakly, trying to distract him, frantically thinking of ways to escape. There didn't seem to be any, if what he was saying was true and the crazy people out there were his people, whatever he meant by that. "That's Icelandic… Who the fuck are you, and what's going on?"

"I am Loki, King of Jötunheim, God of Mischief,"the giant mumbled against your jaw, making you shudder. "As for what's going on, you need not worry, little pet. I am going to take very good care of you."

Before you could make a sound of protest or make sense of what he'd just said, the floor caved in below the two of you, and your world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are in serious trouble.

You'd spent a large part of your childhood fearing the very concept of kidnapping. Then you'd entered your teenage years, and fanfiction happened. Apparently, Stockholm syndrome was a thing, and you were a hundred percent convinced that you'd have it if you ever got kidnapped.

Now, you were kind of changing your mind about it all.

Nope. Stockholm was off the table.

If you had been in your right mind, you might've realized that the shameless smut reader (and writer) in you had hoped for this, even if for a fraction of a second.

And now you were falling, falling, falling.

And humping a big blue horned alien.

_ Looks like his horns aren't the only oversized parts of his body. _

You were screaming your lungs out, but you couldn't hear yourself. You were probably moving faster than sound.

The thought sickened you, and you tried turning your head to the sides to try and get the pressing silence out.

It was pitch dark, too. Except for the occasional spark and swirl of light, every few minutes.

Maybe you were travelling at a speed grossly equivalent to the speed of light, and the sparks happened when there were bumps in your ride, so to speak.

Einstein would've been proud of himself.

_ Maybe this is all a really, really messed up dream,  _ you thought to yourself, trying to calm your heart down.

You screeched- soundlessly when Loki bit your ear. Hard.

Maybe you'd been thrashing about a bit too much.

Glaring at the rough position of his eyes, you proceeded the thrash around more. He'd landed you in this shit, you didn't give a fuck about his inconvenience right now.

Until he spanked you.

He fucking spanked you.

You were falling through what seemed like a portal through time and space, and Loki of Jötunheim spanked you.

Lord, that hurt.

Then he licked your earlobe, pulling it into his mouth momentarily.

What the fuck?!

_ Let this be a dream, please let this be a dream- _

_ Plop. _

You'd landed in a pile of snow.

Coughing and sneezing and shivering violently, you scrambled to get up, clutching your barely there clothes closer around your body.

_ Finally, solid ground. _

Semi solid, whatever.

That's when you saw them.

The bunch of creeps from the store, standing in a circle around you- and Loki.

Before your eyes, the creeps started growing, both in height and in width, green mist swirling around them in wispy tendrils, until they were fully grown, nearly nude giants. Loki was the tallest of them all, and he was also the only one with horns.

And he was staring at you.

They were all staring at you.

"Uh- I'm sure you're great at the whole staring thing, but can you  _ please  _ explain what the hell is going on? And I'm freezing!"you managed, alarmed when your lips nearly froze halfway through.

You nearly fell again when huge fur coats just… appeared on your body out of nowhere.

Very scratchy, extremely heavy, but it'd have to do, you thought, adjusting the earflaps of the hat that was now covering almost your entire face.

"These are child's,"one of them said gruffly, making you jump.

_ Wait, they're aliens- they speak English? _

Oh, fuck.

It finally hit you with the momentum of a rampaging elephant at full steam.

You were on an alien planet with a bunch of giants you'd heard stories of as a child.

Tears suddenly pricked at your eyes, and you blinked them away before they could freeze, looking around wildly.

Nothing but white all around. There were rocks in the distance, maybe mountains.

Maybe you could give them the slip. Could you?

Maybe if it were daytime, you'd have managed to find a place to hide without falling into secret traps or losing your sense of direction. What option would that have left you with? Starvation, probably.

But it was nighttime, and you couldn't see anything clearly.

Not to mention that you knew absolutely nothing about this place.

"Please,"you whispered, meeting Loki's gaze. "Let me go home."

He leered at you, reaching for your arm. "Oh, pet, I am taking you home. I'm taking you to your new home. Welcome to Jötunheim. These are the outskirts, the capital is much more… habitable."

"No!"you screeched, now clawing at him to get away. "I want to go back to earth, you bastard-  _ ah! _ " He'd grabbed you by the ankles, catching you off guard, and was now dangling you over the snow and ice so that your face was nearly level with his.

_ Good lord, how long is his arm? _

You were nearly sobbing now.

"Please…"

"You will come with me. I will drag you down myself if I must, so you might as well make this easier for both of us. Do you understand?"

You nodded frantically, and immediately regretted it, because he dropped you like a hot potato.

The giants jeered and laughed and grunted as you struggled to stand up.

The frost was now coating your face, but you could barely care about that, gulping when Loki closed his hand around your upper arm again.

"What have you obtained for me, Mínr?"

One of the giants stepped forward with a fiery bundle in his hand. He made a series of grunts which made no sense to you, while Loki listened intently before nodding sharply and responding monosyllabically.

You cringed when the giant looked at you, next, and said something clearly derogatory. When Loki replied, his voice was closed off and snappy. Thankfully, the giant knew well enough not to argue, and stepped back.

You looked on in confusion, torn between relief and terror as the giants turned around and left down the sorry excuse of a road.

"What is-"

"Hush now, girl,"Loki snapped, turning to you and grabbing your neck. "I hope you have realized what your disobedience might lead to, here."

"Please,"you gasped, trying to loosen his hand around your neck. "Why am I here?"

Loki glared at you, lips nothing but a thin line, now.

You mulled over your options for a second.

You could obey him, and still die from the cold, for you were sure to- which would definitely be a prolonged and painful death.  _ Or,  _ you could disobey his every command and be killed. It would certainly be less time consuming, which was a plus point.

You were definitely picking the second one.

So you glared right back at him, face slowly turning hotter and redder as his hand tightened.

At least the frost wasn't affecting you anymore, thanks to his excessively hot breath on your face.

You were definitely losing your mind, you reckoned vaguely, now fighting for air.

You were feeling rather pleased with your own nerve- at least until Loki hoisted you right off the snow.

_ Okay, maybe this death isn't all that better. _

Your vision speckled, throat constricting painfully.

After what seemed like an eternity, his hand loosened. "Stupid girl,"Loki snarled.

"You kidnapped me and brought me to this hellish place, I think I have the right to be as disrespectful as I want,"you snapped. Loki seemed taken aback for a moment.

Small victories.

Then he started laughing. "You have a terrible sense of self preservation. No matter. You will learn respect soon enough."

"I know I'll die anyway, I'm not going to miss a chance to give you a hard time before that happens."

"Oh, but you won't die,"Loki grinned, putting you down and raising his hand. Green light collected in his palm, swirling contently. "I have the capability to keep you alive. So, contrary to what you may think, I do have your life in my hands."

That changed things. A lot. You were feeling extremely fuzzy, and you couldn't feel your nose anymore, but you knew something now- he had the power to subject you to all the tortures this place held and still keep you living a pathetic half life.

"You understand your plight now,"Loki murmured, running the back of his hand over your cheek, defrosting it in seconds. "Good girl."

"You're going to keep me here forever?"you asked, feeling faint, but not daring to move.

"Lesson one,"Loki responded sharply. "You will not speak out of turn around my subjects. I may be a benevolent master and refrain from smiting you in private, but punishment will be swift and harsh if you so much as set a toe beyond the line in public. And yes, I will keep you for as long as I wish to keep you. So do me a favour and keep mum, or you will soon find yourself wearing this."

He held up a muzzle and shackles made of ice, with strange symbols carved into them. Your breath hitched, and you nodded frantically.

"Smart girl,"Loki purred, and the shackles disappeared. "Now come, the caravan is waiting for us."

_ Caravan,  _ you thought faintly, quietly following him.  _ Right. _

"Yes, pet,"Loki chuckled, hand nearly crushing your arm as he all but dragged you down the snow, keeping you from falling face first or wedging yourself in what was probably two feet of snow. "Did you think we were going to walk all the way to Utgard?"

"Get out of my head!"you cried out in alarm. Loki gave you a smug look, before a weight seemed to lift from your head.

_ Bastard.  _ He had deliberately been toying with your already messed up brain.

_ And he can read minds. _

You shot a desperate look at the place the portal had opened, before being given a sharp jerk forward.

You were scared, hungry and  _ very  _ cold. You'd lost track of time, but the ringing in your ears couldn't bode well.

And you were at the mercy of an alien king who seemed frighteningly sure of his "benevolence".

Not to mention that your clothes had gotten wet from when you'd landed in the snow, and were now slowly freezing around your form.

"Now, pet-"

"I have a name, you know,"you muttered half heartedly, knees nearly giving out now.

"You must know of the founding concepts of a civilization if you are to live in it,"Loki continued, ignoring you completely. "Do you know anything about what you mortals call Norse mythology?"

You grunted a teary "yes", which thankfully satisfied Loki.

"Then you will know that our race does not tolerate weaklings. We can sense fear. Mercy is not in our nature."

"Then why won't you just kill me?" You squirmed as discreetly as you could manage. The frost was now biting into your skin. You wished Loki had magicked your clothes away before piling furs on you.

Loki paused, and you looked at him in desperation. His jaw was set; he was reminiscing about something unpleasant.

"Because I wish to toy with you,"Loki said finally. You could tell that wasn't the entire truth, but you said nothing. "And because you are now my pet and you are no good to me dead."

"I am not-"

"Yes,  _ you are,  _ little girl. You belong to me now, so you might as well come to terms with it,"Loki said brusquely.

You were pretty sure you were going to throw up. You tried to walk faster, so that if it happened, you would have a better chance of aiming at his feet. You also hoped your body heat would unfreeze your clothes.

Or maybe that would've been bad, very bad.

Unfortunately, your knees buckled then, vision going black just as a very rancid smell filled your nostrils.

*

You woke up to severe jolting and jerking around.

What the fuck was going on?

Your eyes were puffy and swollen now, and you struggled to see.

Your face grew warm, suddenly, and then very cold, and you yelped. Two seconds later, the temperature was back to normal and you could see again.

Your chest seized in horror when you saw Loki hovering above you, hands busy with your sweater.

It wasn't a dream after all.

You tried to bat his hands away from your chest, feeling extremely heavy and fuzzy.

"Stop,"you mumbled pleadingly, suddenly close to tears. Loki ignored you, buttoning it right up to your chin, and then pulled you upright. For a moment, you lost your balance, but then you got used to it.

The jolting and jerking wasn't Loki- it was the carriage.

_ Wait, what?! _

You looked around in alarm, finding yourself on a huge lumpy cushion in a dimly lit, completely closed carriage.

Your claustrophobia immediately started acting up.

"Easy, pet,"Loki said smugly. You looked at him. He was lounging across two of the cushions, taking a swig from a waterskin.

Beside him were  _ all  _ of your clothes, including your undergarments.

You gaped at him. "You undressed me!"

"Your clothes had frozen to your skin, and you threw up,"Loki said airily. "All over me, I might add."

"Serves you right,"you muttered, crossing your arms, suddenly self conscious.

Your mind definitely was messed up, because you found yourself wondering what he'd thought of your body. Quickly changing the direction of your thoughts, you took in the sight of him.

He seemed to be in a good mood.

"How many of these are there?"you asked awkwardly, motioning to the carriage.

"Five. This is the only one that is closed." Loki was staring rather unabashedly now, and you felt squeamish under his unnerving gaze.

"You're the king,"you muttered. "Right." You cleared your throat. "Where are we going?"

"Do you not pay attention, pet? We're headed to the capital city, Utgard."

"How long have we been travelling?"

Loki squinted. "Curious little kitten. We've been on the move for ten hours."

You knew by now that your fate was sealed- you might as well make the most of it by annoying him while still staying well clear of the "line".

"How much longer?"

"A day, maybe more. We're scheduled to stop in another hour or so." He sounded very cuttingly dismissive now, and you took the hint, feeling rather sulky. For a moment, you entertained the idea of opening the doors and escaping.

No, he'd catch you before you could reach the doors.

Where  _ were  _ the doors, anyway?

You glanced around, and Loki snorted. Ignoring him, you kept looking.

And then you spotted the handles.

Oh. The door was essentially a trapdoor in the ceiling. And the carriage was over ten feet high.

You kept your eyes away from Loki, after that, but you could still sense him staring avidly at you.

_ Cut it out, you big blue space king. _

Half an hour passed with you feeling extremely awkward. And hungry. And very sore from hitting the walls every now and then when the ride got rough.

"I'm hungry,"you finally announced, meeting his gaze reluctantly.

Loki's lips curved into a thin smile. He fished a small bag out of a sack beside him, and motioned for you to come over. Cautiously, you climbed over the cushions, moving to sit beside him.

He seemed to have other plans.

With a tug, he pulled you into his lap, disorienting you for a moment.

"Shhh,"he purred in your ear when you began to protest, holding what looked like soggy broccoli to your lips.

_ Well, two can play at this game _ , you thought savagely as you took the stuff in your mouth, making sure to bite his fingers.

The broccoli tasted weird- well, it tasted like slightly stale mushroom. Better than nothing, you figured. You didn't even want to know what it was.

"Feeling feisty, are we?"he whispered, licking you from your jaw to your ear. You shivered.

This was wrong, so wrong. And humiliating.

Your body didn't think so, though.

Your thighs clamped together as he kept feeding you, sometimes blatantly taking your lip between his fingers and stroking hypnotic circles into your skin.

With the final bite, he slipped his finger into your mouth, to your alarm, and coerced your tongue into action. Mortified and aroused, you sucked his finger the way he wanted you to, convincing yourself that you were just trying to stay alive and  _ not  _ incapacitated.

Right then, the carriage ground to a halt, and the giants began making a ruckus outside.

To your humiliation, you pressed closer to Loki, fearing that the giants would come inside.

They did.

The doors burst open, and you yelped around Loki's fingers when two giantesses plopped into the carriage.

You realized how demeaning your current situation was, rather belatedly.

The giantesses ducked their heads in greeting before giving you nasty looks. You tried to pull your mouth away, but Loki kept you in place, slowly stroking the insides of your mouth.

"That didn't take long,"one of them muttered.

"Any news?"Loki asked lazily.

"No, Your Highness. There is blizzard, so we stop early."

"How long before we can get going?"

"Horses tired, Your Highness. We feed and sleep, leave in four hours."

"Very well. Rest now. See to it that nobody disturbs me,"Loki said, waving his hand in dismissal.

After the giants left (not without giving you some more dirty looks), he pulled his fingers from your mouth, allowing you to turn around to glare at him.

"What happened, kitten?"

Breathing deeply, you wondered if it was worth it. Deciding that it wasn't, you changed the subject. "What did they mean, horses?"

"Where do you think the Midgardian horses originated?"Loki mumbled, pressing his nose to your hair and inhaling deeply.

"Wh-what?"

"Odin Allfather stole most of our cattle centuries ago, and gifted some to humans,"Loki muttered. He sounded bitter, suddenly. "He stole a lot from us, and killed or mutilated most of the rest."

"Why?"

"Because we are Jötuns."

Before you could say anything more, he pushed you down on the cushions, and pulled something out of a pocket in his kilt.

The dildo from the antique store.

"Now… let's see what your little toy is worth, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me if you liked it! Kudos don't hurt either!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Wattpad @ imnotrevealingmyname.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much filth.

_ Before you could say anything more, he pushed you down on the cushions, and pulled something out of a pocket in his kilt. _

_ The dildo from the antique store. _

_ "Now… let's see what your little toy is worth, shall we?" _

You stiffened in alarm. "What-  _ stop _ !"

Loki grinned at you, pausing with his hands at your abdomen. "What's the matter? Are you untouched, are you pure of virtue?"

You snarled, trying to push him away. "No, but you will not touch me!"

"Oh, but I will,"Loki laughed, pinning you easily. To your horror, ice bands materialized around your wrists and ankles, essentially rendering you immovable.

"No, stop-  _ please _ -"

You were cut off by his lips on yours.

Darn, he could kiss. It wasn't forceful or rough- just… utterly sensual, bordering on dominant. He tasted of cinnamon and snowflakes, and soon you'd forgotten all about protesting.

So much so that you barely noticed when he'd undone the laces of your pants.

"You want this,"Loki stated roughly, nipping at your lower lip and cupping you through your pants. "Don't you?"

"I- I'm not your sex slave,"you whimpered, clenching at the feeling of the veritable river of arousal his touch was drawing from you.

"No,"he agreed. "You are my pet. And you will be treated with care."

"As a pet,"you spat. "A treasured object, not a person."

Loki didn't answer that, choosing instead to sit up so he could straddle you- then he magicked your clothes away.

"Screw you,"you snapped, squirming beneath him as he pulled the pin holding his cape together. He smirked.

"You will, though not today."

Confused, you glanced at his crotch. He was obviously very aroused- he was bare underneath that unassuming kilt of his.

"You- what?"

"Wretched girl,"Loki breathed, filling his palm with your flesh, rolling your breast in his hand. Your breath came faster. "You thought I would take you today?"

"No?" Your mind was rather sluggish; his cock was resting against your hip, hard and heavy. "What- what do you intend to do, then?"

Loki rewarded you with a low, musical laugh. "I intend to cover you in me, make you mine."

You couldn't figure out how that was any different from fucking, but your tongue seemed to have turned to lead in your mouth, hot, wet arousal pooling between your legs.

"When I am done with you, you will smell of me,"he growled. Your wet channel clenched at the roughness in his voice. "No other Jötun will dare to touch you."

Were you slowly going mad, or was it normal to be disappointed that he wasn't going to fuck you?

You licked your lips, shuddering when his fingers closed around your nipples and tugged.

"You will be mine, and mine alone."

This time, his kiss was desperate, rough, and needy. Loki pressed firm, hot kisses down your throat to your breasts, lavishing them with tongue and teeth and unbridled enthusiasm.

Before long, you were moaning breathily, gasping and shaking with need. When he looked up at you, his lips were swollen and moist. He rose to take your lip between his teeth, bestowing upon them a sloppy kiss.

Then he moved down over you to straddle your shins.

He had you on full display now, and he seemed to appreciate the view. He raked a hand down the length of your body, before moving to the apex of your thighs.

"Please,"you whispered, not sure what you were pleading for.

"Hush, pet. Don't bother to hide your screams." Loki gave you a small smirk before turning his attention back to your pussy.

He slid a finger along the wet lips, ghosting along the seam until your clitoris peeked out from behind. Then he gently pried them apart with the index and middle fingers of one hand, spreading your arousal all over your cunt with the other.

The bastard ignored your clit until you were breathing heavily and all but rutting against his hand. He circled it once, lightly, before slipping a single digit into you, deeply.

Closing his eyes, he seemed to relish the pulsing of your walls around his finger.

He pulled out slowly, and then slid back inside, drawing more liquid from you.

By this time, you were trembling violently.

Lord, he sure knew how to pleasure a woman.

Loki opened his eyes when you whimpered and clenched, a slow, vulpine grin working its way across its face with the surety with which his finger moved inside you.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I wonder if this will feel as good…"

He raised your dildo and dangled it before you for a second, before lowering it to tap lightly on your bundle. You jerked, keening soundlessly.

Swirling the glass head around your clit, he continued manipulating your pussy, gently pressing on just the right spots, nudging against that fleshy little patch right inside…

You were pretty sure you were screaming already.

After about ten more minutes of torture and no relief, Loki pulled his finger from you, and proceeded to lick your juices off it, never once halting the slow, sweet manipulation of your pearl.

"I wonder if this will warm you as efficiently as my magicks,"Loki pondered aloud, before giving you a devilish grin and slowly letting the dildo sink into your heat.

Your head dropped back on the cushions, and you let out a pathetic whine, as he kept working the dildo inside you, slowly seating it up to the hilt.

"Look at you,"his voice was incredibly strained now, and you arched towards him. "Your pussy lips are licking at this phallus so wantonly, flowering open like a young flower after its first encounter with morning dew…"

You were sobbing freely now, his torrid words making you jerk and shudder and cry out.

"I can almost feel you tightening around my cock, flooding me with your arousal… of course, I am better endowed than the toy,"Loki murmured. He was breathing heavily now, too, watching your channel swallow the dildo hungrily. "I would most likely split you apart with pleasure, and I would not stop, because your sweet cunt would pulse around me in a silent plea for more… And I, being the benevolent lover and master that I am, would oblige."

You certainly  _ were  _ screaming now, trying to muffle your cries by biting your lips till you drew blood.

"...and you would oscillate between begging me to stop and then begging me to give you more…"

Loki was still going on and on, his voice surrounding you like a sensual, heady blanket, curling around you like that magic of his, seeping into your very pores.

You had never felt anything like this before, and you could only imagine what it would be like to be taken by him.

The very idea made you buck sharply and cry out.

Loki changed the angle and the momentum, then, just so, so that he was hitting your cervix with every thrust.

White lights spotted your vision, and you heard Loki groaning deeply-

Gods, what a sexy sound-

He was drawing rapid circles around your clit, now, urging you closer to your climax, making your legs tremble in anticipation.

"Please,"you whispered, feeling like you would break under the pressure coiling in your abdomen.

"Come undone for me now, little pet,"Loki snarled, bending to sink his teeth into your breast.

Screaming to the high heavens, you came, shattering on the dildo and his hand, drenching him with your essence.

He didn't stop stroking your clit until you were well and fully through, and boneless with pleasure, completely spent.

When Loki kissed you, he touched two fingers to your forehead.

"When you wake, little pet, you will smell of me."

Then the world dissolved around you, and you knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may well be the best smutty chapter I've ever written, not counting one shots. Tell me what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki makes a promise to you.

You woke up to Loki jerking you awake.

"Ugh, stop…"

"Up, girl." The commanding tone made you scowl.

Then panicked screams and neighs filled your ears and your eyes flew open.

"What's going on?"you asked, sitting up quickly, silently cursing Loki for bringing you into this mess.

He gave you a look that totally said "judging you right now". "A pack of snjór wolves attacked our horses. We've been dragged off course. Whatever you do, don't leave the carriage till I come back. Even if you reach Utgard, stay. Right. Here."

You gaped at him, terror filling your bones. "Wh-"

You were interrupted by urgent banging on the door, followed by grunting and screaming.

Even as you watched, the moisture in the air solidified around Loki's hand, forming a massive spike.

_ Dude's a plant,  _ you thought vaguely, brain struggling to catch up (what with weird images regarding his apparent osmotic power filling your mind) as he yanked the floorboards off and pulled out a giant pickaxe.

Loki actually had the audacity to wink at you before he reached up, threw open the hatch, and fucking leapt out.

Right then, the carriage made a screeching sound and careened off course, throwing you to one corner of the wooden box. The torches on the walls tipped precariously, and you tried to will them back into place.

You weren't sure if they'd even burn the wood- the fire seemed to be made of ice, in some crazy way.

The giants wouldn't put actual fire in a wooden carriage, right?

The carriage was now moving at a breakneck speed, sounds of crashing and howling filling your ears.

Praying desperately to all the gods, you attempted to clamber up to the hole in the floor to look for a weapon, just in case. The metal and wood slid around in the vault as you grabbed at the edge of the wood to hold yourself in place, and promptly cut yourself on the jagged edges.

Most of the stuff was too large for you, you observed, trying not to wince as the wood dig deeper into your palm when the carriage jumped wildly. Above you, you heard a crash, and looked up in fear, regretting eating the soggy broccoli which was now churning inside you.

It seemed that Loki was still _ on top _ of the carriage, fighting off the wolves.

The thought that he was nearby made you feel slightly better, for some reason.

Which sickened you immediately after.

You started digging around for weapons the moment your mind was assaulted with not-so-innocent details of your… tryst.

_ Why did I let him do that? And I fucking  _ liked  _ it! _

Suddenly very aroused, you tried to admonish your body. You were on an alien planet and you were being attacked by… something you couldn't even pronounce the name of, and you were thinking of how Loki had made your body bend to his whims with the littlest of efforts.

What kind of a sick fuck got off to being forced into pleasure by their kidnapper?

You, apparently.

_ Stockholm is a thing, then. _

Shaking yourself mentally, you went back to work. There were more pickaxes, a couple of monstrous scythes, ball-and-chain flails, two morning stars…

You wouldn't be able to lift one of them, let alone fight anything off with one.

The carriage jumped again, rattling your very bones, and you nearly got your hand cut off with one of the swords. Heart hammering, you pulled away.

Then it caught your eye.

It was probably a dagger, but for you it was nearly as big as a sword. Unlike daggers on earth, this was curved. It was probably used for incapacitation, rather than stabbing, you figured. If you had to compare it to swords, this looked like a cutlass.

Better than nothing, you thought, carefully lifting it.

It was surprisingly light- and very sharp, you could tell.

Satisfied with your choice, you placed the floorboards back and crawled to a corner, building a barricade of cushions and rucksacks around you, just in case you hit any more walls and hurt your head.

Lodging the sword between two rucksacks, you pulled back the cuff of your three inch thick fur duster. You mentally patted yourself on the back for having gone to great lengths to find a waterproof manual movement watch.

It'd been just over a day.

Even yesterday, at this time, if someone had told you that in a day's time you'd have essentially fucked a Norse god and debated the efficiency of alien weaponry, you'd have laughed in their face.

You pulled the cuff back over the watch, making sure it was securely padded.

You couldn't afford to lose or ruin it.

After what felt like hours of constant screaming and howling and banging, the noise suddenly reached an all time low- and stayed there.

There was no more banging on top of the roof.

Loki was gone.

Terrified beyond measure, you grabbed the dagger, thankful for the grip on the hilt.

_ Shit. _

You watched the torches burn out, lurching at the occasional neighing and grunting.

By the time the carriage slowed to a halt, it was probably dawn, according to your calculation.

Someone was climbing up to the roof and opening the hatch.

A very reluctant looking giant poked his head through. "Come." You shook your head silently, and the giant hesitated, braid swinging from side to side. He looked slightly ridiculous, an impression further enhanced by the tiny ring hooked into a piercing through his nostrils.

_ He looks less gnarled… maybe he's young, probably inexperienced. His markings are certainly not as many as the others'. _

_ …these giants really are trees. _

All the better for you. You had a feeling he wasn't as ruthless as the rest.

Unfortunately, he was yanked away from the opening a second later, and an even bigger giant pushed his way through the hole, towering over you, nostrils flaring.

Instead of a ring, there was a small beaded piercing in his nose, and his braid was much longer, bundled up in a huge top bun (as a matter of fact, it was bigger than his head.)

From the angle you were in, you could see right up what was barely a loincloth- his only scrap of clothing.

You shrank away, making a feeble attempt to brandish your dagger at him.

Growling, he pulled the dagger off you and threw it backwards over his shoulder.

"You mortal,"he snarled, grabbing you by the scruff of your neck. "You will obey. You will not desecrate Jötun vopn."

"Unhand me, you-"

Screaming and kicking, you tried to get off as he picked you up like you weighed nothing.

Then he fucking sniffed you.

And dropped you, looking horrified.

"Come out,"he snapped. Scared that he'd break your neck, you followed quietly (stealing the dagger on your way), slipping down the rope he dangled over the lip quite a few times before finally managing to hoist yourself up.

The wind was biting, and you pulled your hat down over your ears, covering most of your face.

You followed the giant down a giant set of folding stairs to the rocky cliff, grateful for the relief from the wind provided by the huge carriages.

_ Loki told me not to get out. _

Shuddering at the thought of what he'd do to you once he found you here, you huddled closer to the carriage, quietly watching the giants moving around, grunting and giving you strange looks.

_ Loki isn't here, though… surely he'd come to find his new "pet" the moment he returned?… is he even alive?!?! _

Lord, you hoped he was alive. He was possibly the only giant here who didn't look at you like he wanted to eat you- well, he did look at you like he wanted to eat you, but that was not… entirely related to food.

Now you were stuck here on an ice planet with these savages, with no way of knowing whether Loki was even alive or not, and your (temporary, at least) well being dependent on a bunch of giants who didn't even speak proper English.

_ Great. _

Trying hard not to cry, you turned away, looking at the abyss on the other side of the cliff. There were more mountains, beyond that. Followed by darkness.

Dawn seemed to be pretty much the same as night, here.

You wondered if these giants even knew what the sun was.

Suddenly hit by a wave of homesickness and terror, you slowly sat down, hugging your knees to your chest.

Your phone was still in the carriage with your clothes. Not that it'd even work here. It had been in your pocket, it was probably ruined from the snow.

Had anyone even bothered to call you? Were they looking for you, back home?

Probably not, yet. It'd only been a day, and your family was in a different country. They probably didn't even know.

Feeling sick, you turned your thoughts to the antique store. Had the owner realized yet that a customer had vanished mysteriously?

Again, probably not. He'd probably only notice the absence of item number… something.

What if Loki didn't return?

What would the giants do with you?

Would you become someone else's pet, passed down to Loki's rightful heir?

Did he even have kids?

Needless to say, your brain was a complete mess in another five minutes.

And then you heard the sound of galloping. You paid it no heed, too deep into wallowing in self pity to notice anything else.

Until you were roughly grabbed.

Yelping, you tried valiantly to fight- and failed, and found yourself staring into Loki's smouldering eyes.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?"he snarled, shaking you, disorienting you so much that you barely noticed the  _ huge, hairy horse  _ behind him.

"I'm sorry, one of them grabbed me and forced me to come outside!"you whimpered, trying to give him as pleading a look as you could manage.

Loki frowned, loosening his hold on you. He looked back at the giants. "Is this true? Did you manhandle  _ my  _ pet?"

The giant who had grabbed you gave a silent affirmative nod and lowered his head. Loki glared at him for a moment.

"Once we are back in the palace I shall make an example to show why  _ nobody  _ is to lay a hand on my pet again,"Loki growled low and deep, and you shivered.

He glanced at you, eyes softening slightly. "Been stealing, have we?"

"How did you-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Do you know how to wield it?"

"No,"you mumbled, leaning closer without meaning to. Loki gave you a long, hard look, before nodding.

"Gröl!"

"Yes, my king?" The giant who had come to get you first stumbled forward. You realized exactly how small he was, compared to the others.

"You will be in charge of my pet on the way back. Make sure there is not a scratch on her."

"Yes, my king." Gröl bowed deeply, looking close to wetting his leather pants.

_ Strange. Most of them barely wear anything. _

This guy was wearing a thin jacket and slightly baggy three quarter pants.

Loki nodded curtly before joining the rest of the giants, while Gröl was left with you.

"Come, Lokagæludýr,"he mumbled reluctantly. You wondered what it meant, but didn't dare to ask.

He looked pretty scared, and you felt slightly sorry for him. From what you'd seen earlier, he seemed to be bullied a lot.

Come to think of it, it was better for both of you if he was… your caretaker, of sorts. You wouldn't have to worry about being squished to death by one of the huge giants, and Gröl would gain some respect among the others, you guessed. At least, the others seemed to be sending envious looks in his direction, so maybe watching the king's pet was a prestigious job.

You felt extremely small and objectified, but swallowed your hurt pride, and followed Gröl down the rocky path. It sloped gently downward, and curved behind a massive chunk of rock.

When you rounded it, you nearly slipped.

In front of you were massive gates, presumably leading to the city.

"Gröl, bring my pet to me,"Loki called from the front of the procession.

Once you were beside Loki, he wrapped his hand around your upper arm and walked you through the city gates.

You gasped.

Compared to the hell you'd just seen, this was a kids' playground.

People had congregated to see the king and his new acquisition, and by the time you reached a cart, you were miffed and closer to tears than you'd admit.

Apparently, one of the pentagonal carts was reserved for Loki- and you.

It had decorated railings on all five sides, with a small door built in. Loki hoisted you onto the cart- and pulled you into his lap.

"What the-"

"You are my pet, this is expected of you,"Loki said shortly, as the cart began to move.

Groaning, hungry, humiliated beyond measure, you closed your eyes. At least you couldn't see the giants pointing and yelling and staring openly.

_ Is this my life now? Being an exotic show dog? _

"When we reach the palace, I expect you to obey my every command. You will not do anything anybody tells you to do, without seeking permission from me first. Nobody else commands you- they know that I have claimed you-"

"But you didn't,"you said tiredly. "You didn't fuck me, did you?"

Loki hesitated. "No, but you smell of my seed."

Your eyes flew open, and you twisted around in his lap in horror. "Please don't tell me you- you touched yourself while I was unconscious."

Loki grinned at you, and you growled in anger and mortification. "Is there no limit to how much you humiliate me?!"

His hand was around your neck again, and his eyes narrowed.

Great. Once again, you were in his lap with no way to move an inch.

"You will  _ behave, pet _ . They can smell me on you now, and moreover, they can sense that I have taken you. Nobody will know that I didn't fuck you.  _ Are we clear _ ?"

"Why  _ didn't  _ you fuck me, then?" Your eyes widened. "You- that wasn't because you wanted me?! That was because- because you wanted to mark your claim on me? Is that why you didn't fuck me yesterday?"

"I didn't fuck you because even I am not  _ that  _ evil,"Loki snapped. "I do not force myself upon anyone. What we did was necessary to ensure your protection from other giants. If I'd fucked you yesterday, I would've impregnated you. I come from a line of very potent Jötnar, and fooling around without protection would be  _ stupid.  _ Do you still wish I'd fucked you?"

Stupefied, you shook your head.

"Good." He turned you back around, arm banded across your chest so he could cup your breast with a possessiveness that made your breath hitch.

Before you could think about what he'd just told you, his lips were moving on your jaw.

"Don't worry, pet. I  _ will  _ take you, and it will be  _ very  _ soon."

The dark promise in his words and his iron grip on your breast worked in tandem to make you tremble, as your unfocused gaze slid up to the mountains afar.

Somehow, you knew that Loki was very aware of exactly how aroused you were.

  
For some fucked up reason, it made you shiver in anticipation of what would happen once  _ very soon  _ came by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it! As they say, kudos and comments are a fic writer's gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, and some dark secrets.

You'd expected Utgard to be cold, very cold, maybe built of jagged chunks of rock.

In reality, it was… similar to what you'd imagined. Only, it was beautiful too, in a harsh, ragged way. The place had the air of a city haunted by centuries of battle and blood, and only recently rebuilt. The buildings and towers were all carved out of stone, most of the city being set right in the face of an entire mountain range. As a result, the journey to the palace was mostly uphill.

You kept your eyes shut for most of the ride, nausea and arousal mixing to form a very uncomfortable situation in your body. Loki's hand didn't budge once, and you found yourself admiring the lines on his hand whenever you opened your eyes.

Given the mess your mind currently was, it was easy to pretend that you were on a very noisy road trip.

Except for the hand holding your breast- try as you might, you couldn't figure out how to incorporate that into your little fantasy.

In the current situation, you were very glad that by the time your shock and delirium had more or less melted away, the period of denial had passed- because otherwise you were pretty sure you'd be hyperventilating right now.

The problem was, fear was now slowly beginning to set in. Your mind was rather sluggish- probably due to the cold; you were pretty sure humans had not yet discovered the effects of such low temperatures on hormonal secretion- so the fear was slow to sink into your bones, but you certainly were feeling the twinges of fear, and it wasn't nice.

Then there were the giants. On the off chance that you caught sight of one when your eyes were open, your mouth filled with bile. Every time.

In the end, you ended up staring at the buildings in the distance, watching the walls of the city snake along, far away.

It was still dark. You had a small, slightly slow paced panic attack over whether or not you'd see the sun again. The panic attack itself different from the ones you used to have, back on earth.

_Back on earth_ was a phrase you'd never thought you'd have to use, yet here you were.

The lightings on the roads were significantly different from the ones on earth. There were stone cut bowls built into niches in the walls after every few yards. The bowls were filled with the strange icy fire you'd seen in the carriage.

Sometime down the way, Loki began to point out certain landmarks.

Half of the names were impossible to pronounce, the other half were places like "that's where Huðr the Disgraced was killed by setting his balls on fire" and "that is the place where the First King discharged his faeces for the first time, on his way to the palace".

Meanwhile, the palace itself grew as you got closer, a gigantic, crooked black silhouette, blocking out a large part of the sky.

When the procession passed through another set of gates, you jumped when Loki suddenly clasped something around your neck.

"What-"

"This is your new collar,"Loki said in a business-like tone. "Until I find something more to my taste, you are to wear this."

Fucking bastard.

"I am _not_ going to wear a-"

"You are, girl, if you don't want me to tie you to the gates and leave you here for the wolves to find at night,"Loki said brusquely, standing up suddenly so that you fell to the floor of the cart in a graceless heap, and dusted himself off with an indifferent expression on his face. "I would include a leash, but I daresay we shall soon be separated." The giant he'd earlier called Mínr opened the door, then, and Loki strode off with a grace that made you flush.

With a single curve of his fingers over the back of his shoulder in a come-hither motion, he beckoned you to follow.

Feeling humiliated and furious, you somehow managed to stumble off the cart. Remembering what he'd said before, you kept your mouth firmly shut and eyes downcast, trying to stay behind Loki- until he pulled you to his side and started dragging you along by the arm.

_More pointing. Great._

At least you were being stared at by fifty giants at a time instead of two hundred.

The palace ground were huge, and by huge, I mean fifty football fields placed end to end. Now square that. It was probably more, but that was as far as you could see, what with towers and turrets blocking your view.

The palace guards wore more clothing than the average giant, apparently. They wore spiked vests and skirts, and spiked helmets. Their skimpy armour and boots were spiked, too. That, coupled with the ridges on their visible skin, gave them the impression of very burly, very menacing hedgehogs.

"Hey, Loki,"you whispered suddenly, without thinking. Loki's hand left your arm immediately.

In the second that it wasn't on your arm, you were slapped very hard and very loudly on the ass, nearly making you fall to the ground with the force of it. As swiftly as it had gone, it was back on your arm.

Before you could wrap your mind around what the fuck had just happened or even think to protest, Loki was hissing at you. "What part of _don't open your mouth_ do you find difficult to understand, _hmm_? Tell me, so I might find a much more painful way to ingrain it in your head, pet."

Blinking back tears, you bit back a retort.

The last thing you needed right now was ice around your eyes.

Ass burning, you continued walking, ignoring the giants who greeted Loki and stared at you.

You finally chanced a glance upwards when light kissed your feet. Firelight was spilling from a set of huge double doors, with a small group of giants clustered at the entrance.

"Mother,"Loki said airily, nodding in the direction of a slightly shorter giantess, who was dressed skimpily too, in a dress that was a little too short- only, her hair was braided in a very intricate way. So this was Loki's mother.

You could see where Loki got his good looks from.

You thought they'd embrace, but Loki simply inclined his head to acknowledge the other two giants.

"My son,"his mother intoned, sparing him a look before turning to stare at you, looking you up and down. "I see you have acquired a new pet."

"She's a fragile thing, but she will do,"Loki said, sounding rather disinterested, though his bruising grip on your arm said otherwise.

"It's a she?"the taller of the giants said. This one sounded rather interested. He wore his hair in a braid, too.

"It's a she,"Loki agreed.

"Well, come in, son,"the giantess interrupted. "You must be tired." Something in her eyes said that she wasn't entirely happy with Loki, and you were pretty sure he was going to get a telling off the moment everyone was out of sight.

You tried frantically to keep up, so Loki wouldn't rip your arm out of the socket, tuning them out while they spoke. The clanging of the guards' armour behind you distracted you, much to your relief, and you found it easy to drown out the voices of the royal family.

The taller dude seemed very interested in you, and you could tell that he was asking several questions about you.

After passing about five doorways and a hundred or so giants (who were all goggling at you) the group stepped through a set of iron- or what you assumed was iron- doors on the left, into a gigantic hall with a pitch black floor so slippery and shiny, you could see your reflection in it. There were more fire bowls here, and niches in the walls with ice and iron sculptures. Two of the niches were basically just aquariums with no fish- sheets of transparent ice covered the front, and behind it was… bioluminescent water.

It was more probable that the water had some microscopic creature that was bioluminescent, but you couldn't care less. It was pretty, really pretty.

There were ice pillars, too, with spirals of iron embedded, the refraction giving them the impression that they were slowly rotating, somewhat like a corkscrew.

The ceiling was curved, like a giant auditorium, and had various symbols and drawings carved into the stone.

Up front were a series of semicircular steps leading up to a dais with a huge throne, carved completely out of ice. It reminded you somewhat of the iron throne in Game of Thrones, except that in this case, there seemed to be hollow spaces inside the ice which was filled with something bright and red.

You had a feeling you didn't want to know what it was.

Apparently, Jötnar loved sculpting.

Over the throne were a number of concentric rings, and inside each ring were different markings and symbols. You could tell from the different levels of fraying of the stone that the rings had all been carved individually in different times. The outermost ring was most prominent, and had the highest number of carved symbols. You wondered what it meant.

There were a number of seats and stone benches arranged along the walls, most likely for use in the court.

You were so distracted, that you didn't notice when you'd stopped walking. The guards had disappeared, too, and the giants were now talking about some ring.

Until Loki cleared his throat and glanced at you fleetingly. "Býleistr, would you be so kind as to take my pet to my rooms? You are welcome to play with her- she isn't very entertaining, but I daresay you are fascinated by her. Helblindi, go see to it that Mínr has not misplaced the ring yet, that oaf."

Your blood boiled at being talked about in such a dasuot, but you managed to keep calm.

Býleistr nodded once, not even taking his eyes of you. The other brother, Helblindi gave a small grunt, and you glanced at him. Unlike his brothers, this one didn't share the good looks of their mother. He looked downright grotesque, with a lopsided mouth and one eye made of ice. There was a long gash across his face, too. However, he was obviously stronger than Býleistr, who, with a face that was nearly identical to Loki's, was quite scrawny for a giant.

"Be a good girl, won't you, pet?"Loki purred, giving you a warning look before letting go of your arm.

Feeling slightly miffed and mostly scared, you scurried after Býleistr.

He didn't speak until you were halfway up the winding stone staircase. You were out of breath and panting- the steps were massive, and extremely steep. It was this moment that he chose to talk to you.

"Can you speak, mortal?"

You were startled enough that you gaped at him for a moment. Then you blurted out,"Yes."

_Uh oh._

What was his title? Had Loki even mentioned anything?

Thankfully, the giant seemed to engrossed in staring to notice. Or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"I've heard that my brother is experienced in the art of seduction,"he said with a vulpine smile strikingly similar to Loki's. "What did you think of him?"

You flushed, floundering for words. "Er- he-"

"Jötnar are inherently sexual beings. Nudity and intimacy in public are not uncommon here,"Býleistr continued like he'd never asked you a question. "Your master, my brother, however… has had different teachings. He's prudish, you might say. I wonder if he will make an exception for you, seeing as you are a pet and not a consort."

It hit you then. He was trying to get a reaction out of you.

You remained quiet, mulling over his words.

He glanced at you, then. "What can you do?"

"Um, how do you mean?"you asked, confused.

His lips curled. "Sire."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You will address me as _sire,_ or as your prince."

You inclined your head hastily, struggling to catch up with his long strides. "Yes, my prince."

"So? What can you do? Do you hunt? Do you dance?"

"I- I can sing, sire,"you mumbled, cheeks burning.

"Midgardian songs?"

"You sound surprised, my prince."

He gave you a long, calculating look. "There have been no mortals on Jötunheim in centuries. Most Jötnar have never seen one before."

"Have you? Sire?"you added quickly, and his eyes narrowed as he looked back at you.

"No,"he finally conceded. "But my father had one, years before Loki of the silver tongue was born. He killed her."

"Why?"you asked, dreading the answer.

"She was with child,"Býleistr said, a distant look filling his eyes now, as you came to a turn in the corridor.

"What happened to the baby?"

He glanced at you fleetingly. "They say it died in the womb and poisoned the mortal. Mortal bodies are not made to carry Jötun seed."

You wanted to throw up again, suddenly.

"Some, of course, say that the child lived,"he continued. "The half mortal bastard of King Laufey. There is no politics that is not rife with rumour. This is just another unsolved mystery."

"Does your mother not know of this, sire? She must have seen King Laufey's… pet,"you muttered, wondering if you had crossed the line yet.

"The Queen Mother belonged to a different House. When she came to Utgard, the pet's days were long past,"Býleistr said a little cuttingly. You immediately knew that keeping your mouth shut now was the best way to go.

In any case, he led you to a very brightly lit corridor, then, with only two very heavily guarded sets of doors in sight.

"These are the king's chambers,"Býleistr said shortly, striding in, nodding sharply to acknowledge the bowing giants on either side of the door. When you passed, however, they leered at you.

When you were inside, you sucked in a breath.

Loki's chambers were _warm._ Sweltering, even, after the cold outside.

"My brother seems to prefer the warmth,"Býleistr said distastefully. "Another of his eccentricities. Of course, it might simply be because he does not like being bothered- he only comes here to sleep, for he knows kingship well. However eccentric my brother might be, he has brought Jötunheim good days."

He seemed to be admitting this rather grudgingly, you noticed, as you looked around.

There was a fireplace in the antechambers. The furniture looked very different from what little you'd seen of Jötun furniture. It seemed quite comfortable, and sparsely but tastefully furnished.

There was an ice sculpture here too, though. And the fire bowls held ice-fire.

You got the distinct feeling that Loki had been away from Jötunheim for a long time, and had developed very different tastes.

Býleistr was visibly sweating now, despite wearing little clothing. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable, too, but you couldn't possibly take off your clothes in the presence of the prince.

Thankfully, he headed for the door. "I had thought to play with you, maybe learn about your species, but alas, we Jötnar cannot tolerate too much heat. How my brother does it, I do not understand."

Right before he walked out, he turned back- and winked. "I like you, Lokagæludýr. Tell my brother that others will soon by vying for the position of your master."

With that, he left, leaving you gaping at the door.

**

"Did I not tell you this was a bad idea?"Gaðrys said worriedly.

"I know you did, Mother, but you know how the Jötnar are! I know you are not used to this, and neither am I. But our people equate having a pet with power- all those who came before me had pets, this is expected of me,"Loki said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"I know, son, but it was difficult enough to cover up the last… incident, and we do not need another one. Have you fucked it?"she asked sharply, and Loki sighed.

"Not yet,"Loki admitted.

"I thought it didn't smell of you strongly enough,"she said approvingly, patting his cheek. "Smart boy." Her hand lingered there for a moment. "Can you treat it like a pet? Or will you make her your _queen_?"

"I know how to treat a pet, Ma,"Loki said, slightly irritable now.

"I must ensure your safety, son,"Gaðrys muttered, gaze turning glacial. "Make sure it stays within its limits, and I shall ensure that our secret doesn't _leak out_." Her tone stung deeply, reminding him that no matter what he did, he was not her son, and never would be.

With another sigh, Loki took hold of her hand and kissed it wordlessly.

**

You were still peeling off several layers of fur when the door opened.

Loki was back.

He barely looked at you, groaning as he stretched his arms. To your surprise, he shimmered green, and suddenly there were several bloody gashes all over him. In fact, he looked terrible, frankly.

"What happened to you?"you gasped.

Loki grinned at you. "Snjór wolves."

Oh. Right.

"Are you… okay?" You didn't know what to ask, and you wanted to be cautious with your questions, just in case he lost his temper.

"I will be,"Loki said dismissively, running a single fingertip over each bruise and cut. You watched, awestruck, as the cuts shrank into scars which melted away into nothing. "Did you have a good time with Býleistr, pet?"

"I have a name, you know,"you said, suddenly sulky again. He gave you an amused look, and began loosening the ties of his kilt. Flushing, you looked away.

"Very well. What is your name?"

You said it, surprising yourself when you felt anxious to know if he liked it or not.

"Hmm." Loki repeated your name, and you shivered involuntarily, watching his lips shape your name. He said it like a caress, a benediction, and somehow made it sound filthy. "It's a pretty name."

Hovering around awkwardly, you tried not to stare at his smooth, round rear as he bent to unstrap his boots.

"Thank you, I guess?"

"You're welcome, pet,"Loki said smugly.

_Ugh._

"Býleistr said you're prudish,"you blurted out before you could stop yourself.

"Did he, now? Well, Jötnar are indecent,"Loki laughed, turning around and walking to you. You could no longer pretend that you couldn't see his naked form.

"You're Jötun,"you said bluntly, trembling all over when he began to unlace your clothes.

"I am."

"He also said that King Laufey's pet was pregnant with his baby."

Loki's jaw clenched, and when he looked at you, his eyes are nearly black.

"The child never lived,"he said softly, watching the stays of your loose tunic come apart under his fingers. Fixing his intense gaze upon yours, he brushed it off one shoulder, and then the other, and reached down to loosen the ties near your chest. Your breath caught when his fingers brushed the undersides of your breasts. When he pushed it down, you could swear that his fingers ghosted over your nipples.

Completely bare before him, you shivered again, feeling his eyes take in every inch of you. The back of his hand caressed your breast once, before he took your hand and helped you out of the pile of clothes, and led you into his bedchambers. These were comparatively less brightly lit, and not as uncomfortably hot. However, it was just as comfortable, though you were thankful for the rug.

Moreover, there were huge ceiling to floor windows here. About six inches wide and sixteen feet tall, eight thick glass panes set into the stone. This was high enough that nobody could see anything inside. You noticed a lot of space left in the wall, and wondered why the windows weren't centrally aligned.

As though reading your mind, Loki chuckled. "Each window represents a king. With each new ruler, a new window is carved."

Huh. "That's impractical,"you muttered. "That's the only wall facing outside. What happens when there can be no more windows?"

"Jötnar lack the gift of farsightedness,"Loki said quietly, turning you towards himself gently.

Immediately, you shrieked.

He was no longer… Jötun. He didn't resemble a giant even remotely, anymore.

Loki now looked like a particularly tall human with godly beauty and a formidable manhood.

Lord, he was beautiful.

Vaguely registering the fact this his was the most beautiful cock you'd ever laid eyes on, you wondered exactly what had just happened.

"Quiet, girl. I am still me."

Yes, but… this was strange.

"Do you prefer the other form?"

"Well, I-" you cleared your throat, because your voice came out hoarse. "I was wondering how I'd take your cock in the other form."

That startled Loki into a laugh, and he smoothed his hands over your breasts.

You sort of missed the other form. "How, though?"you asked shakily, as he turned you around so your back was against his chest.

"Later,"Loki said gruffly, and your head fell back against his shoulder when he began plucking at your nipples delicately.

Little Loki was poking the small of your back. Slowly, very slowly, you reached back and grasped his impressive girth.

To your delight and pleasure, he groaned deeply, and his handling of your breasts got rougher, as you began stroking him.

Gods, he was hot there, so very hot. You could feel his blood pumping, you could feel every vein. When your fingers found the head of his cock, it was already wet with precum.

Suddenly feeling very daring, you brought your wet hand to your mouth and licked his precum off your fingers.

Loki growled deep in his throat and scooped you up, throwing you on the bed.

When he crawled over you, you were panting and shuddering.

This time, he didn't tie you down or tease you.

He put his hand between your legs, and when he felt how wet you were, he simply plunged into you, right up to the hilt.

_He's so big…_

Your back bowed sharply, and you came even before he'd started moving, contracting around his cock and crying out.

"That was fast,"Loki groaned, smirking at you, teeth clenched with the effort of holding himself in place so he could feel your climax milking him.

When you finally stopped shaking and jerking, he lowered his hand and gently brushed your clit, slowly building you up again.

He truly was splitting you apart, and even though it stung a little, the pleasure ratcheted even higher.

Loki worked you up into a whimpering, pleading mess, and then took his hand away just when you were about to fall into the glorious spasms of another orgasm, making you cry out in need.

"Please,"you mewled in desperation, pressing your heels into his ass to encourage him to move. The feeling of the clenched muscles in his ass and thighs made you shudder and rake your nails down his back.

If you'd thought being fingered by him was better than anything you'd ever felt, this was pure ambrosia. Every touch inflamed you, lit a fire inside you that would not be extinguished. It was torture, yet it was sweet, exquisite- the weight of him on your body, the smooth, hard planes of his chest pressing against your breasts and making your nipples swell and pebble, his huge, graceful hands exploring your every curve, his long, Stygian hair stroking over your chest and sending sparks dancing across your frayed nerve endings; it was all so very sensual.

The way his cock swelled inside you and throbbed, the way you clamped down on it- you felt it all.

"Please,"you begged again, white spots burning into your retinas as the pleasure drew white hot lines up and through your body.

When Loki started moving, you screamed.

_Oh god, so good, so good-_

You couldn't tell if you were coming again, all you could feel was the pleasure flowing around you like lava, solidifying, melting, flowing… You and Loki were in the centre of it, with you gyrating and dancing to the hypnotic, measured movements of his sinuous hips.

You could feel his tongue in your mouth, probing and tasting and sucking, and it was so hot- you keened, moaning hoarsely into the hot cavern of his mouth.

In the languid flow of pleasure, you forgot that you were Loki's pet, you forgot everything- everything except how he felt, with his lips on your neck and his hands all over your naked body and his pelvis snapping against yours as his cock moved inside you.

He felt you deeply, hitting the secret knot in your depths with every thrust,driving you higher and higher-

Until finally, _finally,_ he pressed his fingers to your pearl once more, and growled in your ear.

" _Come. Now._ "

And you obeyed, pleasure bursting through and out of you, nails digging into his back in little crescents.

Loki came with you, spilling deep inside you, his seed mixing with your essence, finally marking you as his, completely.

  
And _oh_ , it was a sweet, sweet sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad @ imnotrevealingmyname.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki oscillates between being a dick and a softie.

There were a number of ways you'd expected Loki to behave  _ after _ .

You'd have thought he'd either a) cuddle (highly unlikely), b) leave you on the bed, still recovering from your orgasm, and go back to doing whatever the hell blue alien sex gods did when they weren't fucking, or c) roll over and fall asleep (also unlikely, because he'd fought off a pack of wolves and shown no sign or tiring. Sex could only wear him out so much.)

You'd placed your bets on option b.

To your surprise, he did none of those.

Instead, he gave you a minute to recuperate, pulled out of you, picked you up, and walked back out of his bedchambers.

"Wha-"

"I have work to do,"Loki said in a clipped voice. You cried out and grabbed his shoulders when you realized the distance between you and the floor had suddenly doubled.

Great. Loki was blue again.

And he was wearing clothes. A lot of clothes.

"What are you wearing?"you asked uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of your nakedness, as he sat in a chair in front of the desk by the fireplace, with you settled snugly in the dip of his hips, his legs crossed over yours, so you couldn't escape.

"Clothes."

Rolling your eyes, you took in his new ensemble. It was all leather and metal, and damn, he looked sexy.

Then you shrieked, because he'd just spanked you. Lord, who knew an open palm could hurt  _ that  _ much?

"What the  _ fuck _ ?!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"You know, you're much more agreeable when you're naked,"you scowled. "Where are my clothes?"

His lips curled smugly as he gave you a very appreciative look. "You don't need them, pet."

"Yes, I do! I'm cold!" You squirmed, trying to get away, but he kept a firm hold on you, rummaging through the sheafs of paper and parchment on the desk with one hand.

You really were starting to shiver a little, now.

Not to mention that there was a very noticeable mess between your legs and you were distracted.

A blanket appeared around you then, out of nowhere.

"Keep quiet, now." Loki proceeded to ignore you completely, then, while his hand stayed under the blanket, surreptitiously groping you.

Irritated, you slumped against him, trying to figure out exactly when you'd be able to get out of this mess.

Your stomach chose that very moment to growl, and Loki responded by shoving his hand between your legs and digging his nails into the soft flesh.

" _ Quiet _ ."

"I'm hungry,"you snapped. What kind of an idiot did not understand what it meant when someone's stomach growled? "I'm stuck on an alien planet and I've had more exercise in two days than I've had in my whole life what with all the jerking around and fucking, and I'm hungry!"

Loki scoffed wordlessly, placing a paper weight in the shape of a horn (you didn't even want to ask what it was made of) on top of his papers, before reaching for the underside of the desk.

Bemused, you watched him as he drew his hand back and gave you a smirk.

Two seconds later, the doors opened, and a small ( _ relatively _ ) giant wearing tattered leather pants and what seemed to be a shapeless poncho made of blubber came in. He wore his hair in two braids, unlike the guards and the princes.

In fact, Loki was the only Jötun you'd seen so far who wore his hair down.

The giant bowed low, and you pulled the blanket tighter around yourself- he didn't need to know that you were naked underneath.

Unfortunately, you had a feeling he knew.

_ Damn Loki _ .

"You called, my king?"

"Bring some food for me. I'm famished,"Loki said with a wave of his hand. "Keep it light. And bring some salted milk for my pet." To your consternation and humiliation, he proceeded to pat your head like he would a dog's.

"At once, my king."

You waited till the doors had shut. "What the  _ fuck _ ?! I'm not your fucking dog!"

Loki grinned, turning back to his papers. "No. You are my human."

Suddenly extremely angry, you punched his chest as hard as you could. It hurt you instead, but it felt  _ good _ .

Loki froze.

Before you knew it, his hand was around your throat and you were pulled flush against his body, head forcibly held against his shoulder so he could glower down at you.

You whimpered, trying to pry his fingers from your neck, while your face grew hotter and sparks erupted in your eyes. The collar dug into your flesh, constricting your already raw throat even further.

" _ You will behave _ ,"Loki enunciated every word slowly and clearly, rage bubbling in his tone. "Unless you would like me to send you out to the palace grounds with not a thread on your body. Would you like that,  _ hmm _ ? I'm sure the guards would, what say you?"

Close to tears and struggling for breath, you begged him with your eyes, frantically trying to shake your head. Loki let go of your throat, flexing his fingers one last time to prove his point.

You complied, humiliated, frightened and furious, as he wrapped an arm around your waist, stroking your collarbones and chest with the other hand.

"I would  _ hate  _ to let my pet away from me more than what is strictly necessary,"Loki murmured against your ear, and you shivered in spite of yourself. "Be a good girl for me, won't you?"

"Yes,"you whispered, closing your eyes in shame.

"Good. Now, where were we?" He straightened out his papers with a flourish before going back to reading them.

He was  _ avoiding  _ you. You could see it in his eyes.

"You don't want this,"you said in a low voice. "You don't  _ want  _ a pet. Why are you keeping me here, then?"

Loki sighed and glanced at you, gaze hard and distant. "Jötun standards of power are very different from human standards, I believe. All those who came before me had pets. Until Odin Allfather closed off the rest of the Yggdrasil from us, that is."

You stared at him, not comprehending his words.

"Odin despises the Jötnar,"Loki continued, slowly stroking your cheek now. "He marched on us a thousand years ago, and took what was rightfully ours."

"Which is what?"you asked warily, leaning into his touch despite the warning bells ringing out in a cacophonous orchestra inside your head.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters. It is the very life force of Jötunheim. Once it was gone, the realm began to wither and die. There were other artifacts stolen that day, but none as important as the Casket,"Loki said softly.

"Where is it now?"

He met your gaze. "Here. In this palace."

"You took it back?"

"Yes. I plan to return Jötunheim to its former glory,"Loki said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Of course, I will need to procure the rest of our treasures from the various nodes of the Yggdrasil Odin had scattered them in."

Your eyes widened in realization. "Is that why you were on Earth that day?"

He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Smart one, aren't you? I had not planned to take a pet this soon. But it is for the best. Now all the Houses of the realm will know that King Loki, Lord of the Realm and God of Mischief has found ways to traverse the ley lines of the universe without Odin's accursed bridge. Nobody will dare to question my abilities- rather, they will beg to serve in my army."

"So I'm just a card in your game?"you asked stiffly. Loki smiled, and if you didn't know better, you'd say he looked almost fond.

"Not a card, little one. My winning hand,"he said smugly, just as the doors creaked open. You looked around, and the giant from earlier was back, with a large tray in his hands.

"Leave it there,"Loki said commandingly, tilting his head towards what seemed to be the Jötun equivalent of a coffee table complete with gnarled roots for legs, by the huge ottoman. "Thank you, Grárth."

Once the giant had bowed his way out, Loki nudged you to get off his lap, and strode over to the ottoman.

Everything he'd said before was buzzing in your head, and you were attempting to cope with it all.

_ Lord, is this my life now? A chip in Game of Thrones on an intergalactic level? _

Loki beckoned you over to him, and you obeyed, sitting beside him.

Your feet dangled a good seven inches above the ground. With a huff, you pulled your legs up completely to sit cross-legged. Loki laughed, low and musical, before handing a large bowl to you.

"This is… milk?"you said hesitantly, watching the surprisingly viscous bluish liquid in the stone bowl with increasing suspicion.

"It's veiða rjómi,"Loki said, now gorging on what  _ looked  _ like fish.

"What?"

"It's milk of a fish found in the White Sea- though they're often bred in fisheries in Western Utgard."

"Milk of… fish?"

Loki chuckled. "Drink, girl. It is salted, it shouldn't be too bitter."

Apprehensively, you held the bowl to your lips and chanced a sip. Making a face, you groaned. "It's weird."

In truth, it wasn't  _ bad _ , but it tasted like a salt and citrus peel milkshake with a bit of a tang to it.

"Hurry up,"Loki urged, setting aside his now empty plate. "It ferments if kept out too long."

You sputtered. "It won't harm me, right?"

"No. It'll heat inside you and ease the blood clots,"Loki informed you with a small smile.

"Blood clots?"

"Your body is not used to the cold. The only thing keeping you warm is my seiðr, but it cannot stop your reactions to the cold completely. The milk will prevent congestion of bodily fluids and cramps from the excessive cold."

Needless to say, the milk was gone in less than a minute.

"Good girl,"Loki said approvingly, and you clenched your thighs together at the tone. "Come here, now." Once again, you found yourself in his lap, warm and bundled up and slightly sleepy.

"What's this?"you mumbled, watching as he mixed white powder into a bowl of what looked like glazed mushrooms. "Mushroom?"

Loki laughed again, that husky laugh of his that always made you shudder. "No, pet. This is Haþoan poison shrimp."

"There's no way in hell I'm eating that!"you exclaimed, horrified, trying to move away.

Unperturbed, Loki held you still and pushed the spoon between your lips while you protested.

Then you fell limp. This was actually good. It tasted more like meat than shrimp, it was a little to chewy, and the name made you feel slightly sick, but it tasted really good.

"Good, isn't it?"Loki said smugly, watching you eat. "Don't worry about the name, little one. Only the exoskeleton is poisonous. As long as it has been skinned properly, it is absolutely benign. It'll give you strength. Eat."

You kept quiet after that, and neither of you talked as the contents of the tray slowly diminished.

He didn't give you anything else to eat, which was good, because you were so full, you could barely move anymore.

As Loki carried you back to his bedchambers, you rubbed your nose against his chest. It was unwise, but he felt and smelled so good.

"I thought you only come here to sleep,"you slurred, as Loki stripped off again.

"That is an exaggeration,"Loki said quietly, getting in behind you and pulling you against his chest. "And in any case, I'm going to sleep now. I have deserved it, I think. The council is not due to meet until tomorrow."

You didn't hear his next words, because you had already drifted off, and were dreaming of being surrounded by a lovely, musky, wintry scent, and of giant shrimps and mushrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! You can find me on Wattpad and Tumblr @ imnotrevealingmyname.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader messes up.

You woke up to a lovely view of Loki's backside. He was wearing black breeches, and was busy buckling his boots.

"You're not wearing your kilt,"you mumbled groggily, sitting up, a mere speck in the middle of the massive bed.

Loki glanced at you fleetingly, before pulling a dark green linen undershirt over his head, giving your eyes a nice treat of bulging biceps. "I prefer a more classy look during work."

"And you like going commando out in the cold?"you said incredulously.

Loki laughed, and you savoured the sound. Sleep seemed to have lightened his mood considerably. "Those were the valleys, pet. You'll face far worse, very soon."

You didn't want to ask him what he meant- you could worry about that later. Instead, you chose to stare blatantly as he dressed himself.

"Why don't Jötnar wear clothes, anyway?"

"Jötnar don't care much for clothing. The more layers you wear, the weaker you are considered."

Huh. No wonder they leered at you so much.

"Then why are you wearing clothes now?"

Loki grinned salaciously, narrowing his eyes a little. "Would you rather I didn't dress?"

Heat spilled down your cheek to your chest, which you suddenly realized was bare. Suddenly self conscious, you pulled the blankets around yourself. "No, I… wondered."

Loki snorted- the most ungraceful noise you'd ever heard him make till now. Even in the throes of toe curling orgasms, he had a certain grace about him that you were pretty sure no human could ever hope to emulate. The snort made you flush, for some reason. "Ease of movement is more important, and excessive clothes hinder fast movements. High ranking officials especially lords and ladies, when inside, tend to wear more clothing than usual. I am, of course, the king, and eccentricity is one of my many attributes."

"I can see that,"you muttered, and Loki shot you a half amused, half challenging look. "I thought the council wasn't going to meet today."

"No, but there is work to do. A king has many duties. It is past noon, and the sun is up."

"What?"you cried out, scrambling up to look over the headboard, nudity forgotten, hoping to catch a glimpse through the windows. It was foggy outside, and you could make out clouds rolling down the valley beyond. You frowned. "There's barely any light outside."

"It has barely risen,"Loki said, coming to stand by the side of the bed. "Daylight is limited on Jötunheim."

"What about summer? What's the weather like, then?"

Loki gave you a strange look. "This  _ is  _ summer, girl."

Your heart dropped. "Oh."

You had a feeling that, come winter, you'd have to climb into the fireplace to keep warm.

"I must get going,"Loki said, after a short pause. "Your clothes are beside the fire. I will send Gröl up in some time, to keep you company. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"As long as he doesn't grope me or something,"you grunted sullenly, slinking back under the covers.

"He won't dare to touch you,"Loki responded, hilarity seeping through his voice. "Although he might ask questions about Midgard."

You said nothing, eyeing him resentfully.

"Cheer up, pet. I will be here by sunset."

"And how long is that, exactly?"

"Four hours."

_ Four hour long day. _

You didn't say anything more. You didn't know what to say. All that was running through your mind was the thought of winter in this hellhole.

Loki hovered around for a few more moments, and then left, an indifferent look plastered to his face. When you heard the doors slam shut, you felt even more miserable, and decided to get dressed.

While pulling the last of your layers over yourself, you spotted your old clothes and belongings on a small table in the corner. On a sudden whim, you walked over and slipped the dagger between the voluminous folds of your sweaters.

Just as you were readjusting your layers, the doors swung open, and Gröl walked in. He looked much happier than the first time you'd seen him, and he was wearing more clothes, too.

"Hi,"you ventured, deciding to tread lightly. You couldn't trust anyone here.

"The king has sent me,"Gröl said, sounding slightly hesitant.

"I know."

He stared at you for quite some time then. Uncomfortable now, you sat down on the ottoman, keeping your eyes on him. He looked even more surprised now.

Maybe pets weren't supposed to sit down without permission.

Well, too bad for him.

He followed your suit, to your relief- you were getting rather unnerved. Being stared at by seven and eight foot tall blue men wasn't your cup of tea.

"You're speaking English,"you said, finally. Lord, did he not know how to hold a normal conversation?

"No, I'm not,"he said, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I speak Allspeak. All noblemen and lords must."

" _ Toh tum koi bhi bhasha samajh sakte ho? _ "you said, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.  _ You can understand any language? _

"Yes, I can understand any language,"Gröl said, smiling for the first time. "It is the essence of Allspeak."

Well, that explained why most giants communicated with grunts and rumbling noises, and knew very few English words.

"The common folk speak various dialects- there are six in Utgard alone. Only the syntaxes and pronunciation differs, so there is not much difficulty in communication. Of course, it is an entirely different matter outside of Utgard,"he said, looking rather eager to talk, now. "The king has now passed a bill which allows commoners to learn Allspeak, for ease of communication and interpersonal interaction. Language is as important as currency in trade and politics."

"He's a good king?"

"They say he's the best Jötunheim has seen,"he said, eyes wide and awed. "Of course, the lords in the highlands would rather chop their braids off than admit it. The king is highly despised for his magicks by many. The Mad Sorcerer, they call him."

You bit back a small laugh. "The common folk? Do they like him?"

He nodded, eyes sparkling. "He has restored the Casket to Jötunheim! Along with other treasures, of course. They say he has a magic horn of his design, one he uses to travel across the branches of the Yggdrasil without the Bifrost."

You were glad you'd read all those stories in your childhood. Weak human or not, at least you knew stuff.

"Is that how you came to Earth?"you asked, curious.

"Yes, Lokagæludýr. I assume so, for I haven't seen it. They say it has a serpent carved into it."

"What else do they say?"you asked eagerly.

"They say he keeps it in the lowest level of the dungeons, along with all his other treasures. Nobody goes there, not even the guards. Nobody even ventures near the stairwell,"Gröl said.

"Doesn't he… use them?"

"He does,"Gröl said gravely. "I understand he's saving them for the war now, considering the extra warding-"

"War?" Your throat had suddenly gone dry.

"Yes. The king is planning to wage war against Odin Allfather, to make him pay for his crimes. That is why he needed a pet, to prove himself to the lords of the Houses of Jötunheim and get their support. I myself am a son of the lord in the forests east of Utgard- I came here to squire for the king in return for more men to protect us from the tribes."

"Tribes?"you asked, only half listening. Your heart was pounding. You had not only landed in the middle of an alien planet, but you had landed there while the war horns were being blown, quite literally.

"There are a number of tribes in the east and the south, mortal. They made a pact with the royal family aeons ago- they would keep to themselves as long as the Family did not interfere in their matters. Vicious, those tribes. They don't respect authority."

"Say, Gröl,"you said loudly, cutting off his words. "Could you please take me to the bathroom? I'd like to wash up, and I don't know where it is."

He stopped short, and hesitated for a moment as you looked at him expectantly.

"I- yes, of course. Come."

The corridor was clear. Daylight shone in through glass panes in wispy blue swirls, and Gröl led you past the door beside Loki's rooms, down the length of the corridor. Here, there was another set of doors, beside a steep stairwell.

"Right here,"Gröl mumbled.

"Thank you."

You walked in, hands fisted at your sides, trembling a little.

You wondered vaguely why you hadn't felt the pressure in your bladder before. Maybe you had urinated while you were unconscious, on the carriage? The thought wasn't a pleasant one.

But you had more important things to worry about.

_ Loki is planning to start a war. _

There was no way in hell you would get through it unscathed. As afraid as you were of dying, you would choose a quick death any day if the alternative was torture and slow death from hypothermia. You had heard stories of what happened in wars; you couldn't imagine what it would be like if war were coupled with the temperatures of a planet that seemed to have  _ invented  _ cold.

And this was only summer. You had no idea how long Loki would wait before declaring war. Possibly as long as it took for him to convince the lords and the tribe rulers to join him.

With his charm and his magic, you had a feeling it wouldn't take long.

You had to go home. Now.

The horn.

Deciding to relieve yourself just in case Gröl was listening at the door and suspected something, you headed to what you assumed was the toilet. It looked more like a throne than a toilet seat, you noticed.

There was a large pool, too.

_ No time. _

When you were done, you couldn't figure out how to flush the toilet. After five minutes of searching, you gave up and picked up the smallest chamber pot you could find, filled it with water from the pool (it was surprisingly hot) and emptied it in the toilet.

Unfortunately, your hands decided to frost over then, covered in hot water as they were- which was quickly freezing.

Hurrying to wipe them off on your sweaters, you tried to come up with a plan.

Gröl had said that the horn was in the lowest level of the dungeons, and that nobody was allowed near the stairwell.

Where better to have a stairwell leading to the king's most priceless treasures than right next to the king's rooms?

With this in mind, you pushed the doors open a crack. "Um, Gröl? If you don't mind, could you bring me the some of the coats from beside the fireplace? I'm afraid I've gotten this one wet, and I want to take them off." You gave him the most sheepish and apologetic look you could manage. He frowned momentarily, but nodded and walked off.

There  _ weren't  _ any more coats by the fireplace, but Gröl didn't need to know that. This should keep him away long enough.

You waited till you heard the doors to Loki's chambers open, before sprinting out and hurrying down the stairs. You'd shut the doors of the bath chambers, so Gröl would think you were still inside. 

The lights here were different. They weren't the ice-fire you'd seen everywhere in the last two days outside of Loki's rooms, the torches here held real fire (though you doubted real fire had normally greenish hues, but it was a nice change.)

The air was different here. All sound was cut off the moment you'd come here, and it looked different from the rest of the palace. It was warmer, for one. And the scenery outside the windows was totally different from what was actually out there.

Magic, you presumed.

The stairs weren't very steep, so that was another plus point.

You reminded yourself that you should hurry. Gröl would soon notice your absence.

_ I don't even know how to use the horn. _

Well, you'd cross that bridge when you got to it.

About seven steps down the third flight of stairs, you started to feel like you were being watched.

But there was nobody there.

So you went down, down, down, skipping stairs whenever you could.

After what felt like years, you reached the bottom of the stairwell.

You had reached a corridor. A very vibrantly painted corridor.

There were illusions all around. You blinked.

Lord, was the corridor turning? It looked like several petals of flowers were opening, revolving, melting into a heart wrenchingly beautiful scenery, revolving and turning and oscillating.

_ It's just the paint,  _ you told yourself.  _ Keep going. You gotta go home _ .

With a deep breath, you stepped forward, head reeling wildly. You stumbled a little, watching the floor sink away beneath you, though you could still feel it under your feet.

_ It isn't the paint,  _ you thought, panicking now.  _ It's magic. _

Fuck.

Telling yourself that it was just illusionistic games that the magic was playing with your mind, you trudged forward, scrunching your eyelids as close together as possible.

Were those birds?

Were you in paradise?

There was music playing somewhere, a harp, and a flute.

This was too real.

You wondered distantly if you'd ever make it out of this corridor.

At least it'd be a better death than one from hypothermia.

_ Or maybe not, after all. _

You could feel, hear and  _ see  _ your nerve endings slowly ripping apart inside your head, the nervous system slowly coming apart.

You were going mad, and  _ you could see it _ . Not just from the outside.

The worst part was, it felt good. It felt so good, that it hurt. The only thing that frightened you was the knowledge that you knew you were going mad, and that it felt… indescribably wonderful.

Forcing yourself to keep moving, you clutched your head and shut your eyes completely.

The singing was getting louder. It was heavenly. There were no words, but it spoke. It spoke of love, of paradise, of an eternity spent among the stars and the streams and the hums of nightingales.

You heard a nerve in your brain snap, as loud as day. One with each word of the song.

You had to hurry.

It didn't hurt. Just… one by one, you saw your nerves all shrivelling and collapsing. Maybe it was real, maybe it wasn't. But you could feel the cogs in your brain slow down, and that was terrifyingly real.

It was the one thing you valued above all your attributes. Your mind.

You could not lose it.

You would not.

You would fight.

And you would go home, if only to prove a point to Loki, and to all the other Jötnar. If only to show them that humans were not as weak as they thought.

The next second, as quickly as it had started, the music stopped. Your world stopped turning around you. Your brain was pieced back together.

When you opened your eyes, you were standing in a very normal, very harmless stone corridor.

Heart hammering like a tribal drum, you look ahead to see a huge room, sparkling with magic.

With a cry of triumph, you stumbled forward.

But you found your path blocked.

By Loki.

Eyes widening in horror, you turned around.

And found Loki standing there, hands behind his back. He was in his human-ish form, and he looked more intimidating than he ever had in his Jötun form.

Behind you, you heard steel traps slam shut.

Unable to do anything, you kept walking backwards as he herded you towards the steel grate.

"You- you're an illusion,"you said shakily. "You can't do anything to me."

Loki narrowed his eyes and let out a mirthless laugh. Two seconds later, his entire body was pressed up against yours, and his fingers were toying with your collar.

"Quite the contrary, darling. This is a clone. But it is still me. And I can do a  _ lot  _ to you."

You sucked in a breath, sure that he was gonna choke you again.

"Brave little girl, aren't you?"he continued, in a voice as soft and sweet as honey. "Not very smart, though. A dangerous combination. Very reckless."

Tears of rage sprung to your eyes, and you blinked them back, glaring at him wordlessly.

"Ooh, such a glare. You're feisty, pet."

He stroked the collar with his thumb, brushing your throat lightly. The collar transformed immediately, turning into what seemed to be a golden snake biting its tail. Through its tail was a ring, with a long, sleek leather leash attached. At the very end was another, smaller ouroboros, hooked through Loki's fingers. He turned it over a few times, seemingly feeling the texture, while his other hand brushed hypnotic circles into your chest. Then he glanced at you, a sly smile spreading across his face.

Loki handed the other end of the leash to you, and you took it automatically- and then cursed yourself for obeying him like a lap dog.

"Pretty, isn't it? Keep it for a while." He observed you for a few seconds, and a vulpine grin made its way onto his unfairly beautiful face. "I trust you know the way to the throne room now, don't you? You're intelligent, you'll figure it out."

"You just said I'm not smart,"you blurted out.

Loki laughed softly, knuckles brushing over your cheek now. "I am a fickle man, darling. Now, I want you to join me in the throne room. I can't  _ stand  _ to be away from you any longer. I'm sure you'll not try to run. Hurry, won't you, pet? Maybe I'll follow, just to look at you."

Loki bent to you, then, and your heartbeat quickened, much to your shame. Before his lips touched yours, he had disappeared.

There was no escaping him, you knew that now. With a longing gaze at the chambers behind you, you began walking back towards the stairs.

Every step sickened you.

Your footsteps echoed a little in the silence, the cold metal harsh and hard in your hand.

You began counting your steps, just to fill your head with something that wasn't fear or disgust.

_ One, two, three… _

_ One hundred, two hundred, three hundred… _

You kept climbing, and climbing, and climbing. You couldn't even focus on the pain in your calves anymore. You dreaded what would happen once you reached the throne room.

The air felt much colder, this time around.

After exactly seven hundred steps, you emerged in the king's corridor. Gröl was nowhere to be seen.

You kept walking.

You didn't stop, didn't look around, not even to look at the guards who called out rude names in languages you did not understand.

You didn't stop until you found yourself right outside the throne room.

Taking a deep breath, you knocked twice, and pushed the doors open.

The hall was silent. At the very end of it was Loki. He looked majestic upon the throne, you noticed distantly. He was manspreading, for the lack of a better word, lounging across the throne, with a horned helmet sitting atop his head. His horns had ornaments too, apparently.

He beckoned you forth, fingers curling elegantly.

You walked towards him quietly, ignoring the murmurs that broke out among the dozen or so giants.

Even the sculptures seemed to be staring you down now.

When you reached the bottom of the dais, you stared up at Loki blankly, waiting.

For what, you didn't know.

"Come, pet,"he said smugly, holding out his hand. Slowly, you made your way up, and handed him the leash. "Heel."

Humiliated, furious, you clenched your jaw and knelt beside the throne.

"Sit, pet. Properly."

Cheeks burning, you obeyed. Loki fingered the snake ring in his hand obscenely. "Good girl." With his free hand, he patted your head, and kept his hand there. "Lady Þrönn, this is my new pet. Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

The giantess at the foot of the dais gave you a very objectifying look. She was well dressed, though skimpily so, and she wore a huge headdress with a weird animal carved into it.

"Looks fragile. Is it fully grown yet?"

Loki's hand slipped down to your neck. "Yes, she is, though small for a human, too."

The giantess gave you a black toothed grin (quite literally) before turning to Loki again. "What is its name?"

"I have not decided on one yet,"Loki said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should not give her one."

"That is an option, too. Keeps it in its place."

Loki laughed coldly. "Yes, I agree. I must, however, insist that we go back to discussing terms of our arrangement."

"Ah, yes."

You tuned them out, utterly debased, feeling filthy, as Loki's cold fingers stroked along the skin of your neck. You weren't sure if it was meant to be a comforting gesture, but to your own shame, it comforted you.

The giants kept coming and going, and Loki kept showing you off, until by the time the last few left and you were left with Loki, you had been so thoroughly humiliated that you didn't even protest when he led you down the hall by your leash.

He didn't undo the leash even when you were outside the hall. You struggled to catch up with him as he led you up the stairs and past several guards, to his rooms.

Once you were inside, he made the heavy bolt fall into place with his magic, and tugged on the leash. "Heel."

You wanted to protest. But you didn't. You were scared. For the first time since coming here, for the first time in your life, maybe, you were  _ really  _ scared.

So you crawled.

Loki led you to the bedchambers, and tugged again. Taking the hint, you stood, knees aching from the cold stone floor.

Glacially tranquil, Loki unclipped the leash. You made no move to stop him when he began to undress you.

"Do you know what you did?"Loki asked, transforming before your eyes until he was only about a foot and a half taller than you, and milky white all over.

You nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Because you will not like what's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think of it! You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad @ imnotrevealingmyname.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

_ "Do you know what you did?"Loki asked, transforming before your eyes until he was only about a foot and a half taller than you, and milky white all over. _

_ You nodded wordlessly. _

_ "Good. Because you will not like what's coming." _

Your heart began beating almost impossibly faster. You had a feeling this was going to be more humiliating than painful, whatever it was.

However, you hadn't expected to suddenly find yourself bent over his lap, hands locked behind your back in a death grip.

The horror that sparked in your nerves when you realized what he was about to do, was phenomenal, mind numbing.

_ Gods, of all the things… _

You took a deep breath and let it out shakily, as Loki stroked his inhumanely long fingers over your ass, filling his palm with the flesh and letting go to see you clench.

_ Don't protest,  _ you told yourself, over and over.  _ Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's getting to you. _

Loki chuckled darkly. He sounded all too eager to begin. "Did you really think I would leave you here with Gröl, alone?"

You closed your eyes, face contorting.

"I had wards placed all over the corridor. I sensed you the moment you set foot out of my rooms."

Your breathing quickened, as his featherlight touch on your rear got rougher.

When he spoke next, his voice was considerably closer to your ear. "What did you tell him, about me?"

You shivered in spite of yourself. "Nothing. He kept talking, I barely got a chance to talk."

"Good,"Loki murmured. "Because squire or not, he's a son of a lord, and potential heir to a significant part of the East Woods. We wouldn't want him privy to any of  _ our secrets _ , now, would we? That would put me, and consequently you, in danger."

You felt him straighten again. Your arms were starting to hurt, now, and your breasts felt uncomfortably tender against his leather pants. You squirmed- and yelped. Loki had spread your legs in a flash, and his hand had struck your nether lips- hard enough to make you smart, but fleeting enough to make your pussy swell with need.

Were you getting  _ aroused  _ by this?

Lord, was there no end to this humiliation?

"Did I say you could move?"he asked in a peremptory voice that made you even more furious.

"No,"you whispered. " _ Daddy _ ."

Loki shook with silent laughter. "Good. Now,  _ baby girl _ , do you know what could have happened to you, had you entered that room?"

You shook your head, and his nails dug into your skin. "Words, little girl."

"No."

"No,  _ what _ ?"

_ Did this fucker take that seriously?! _

"No, Loki."

A single finger slipped into the cleft of your ass. "Wrong answer."

Scowling, you caved. "No, Daddy."

"Better. Now… had you entered that chamber, had I not stopped you, you would have encountered your worst nightmares. But of course, your mind is hard to break, of which I have seen considerable proof. Unfortunately, with your next step, you would be melted into nothing more than a sticky little puddle on the floor, sizzling and hissing like a burnt mooncat." He paused, letting his words sink in.

"And if you'd attempted to leave the  _ other  _ way, past the giants, they'd have skinned you and used you to play Jörg, if you were lucky. Would you like that?"

You had no idea what Jörg was, and you wanted to argue that he'd "claimed" you and the giants wouldn't dare to touch you, but you kept mum and shook your head.

"You put yourself  _ and  _ my reputation for having a firm hand, in danger. That merits punishment. Now, before we begin… I want you to apologize, after every strike. Do you understand?"

You nodded, screwing your eyes shut.  _ Screw you _ .

When the first slap landed on your ass, you saw stars, and your ears rang with the force of it.

"I'm sorry,"you gasped, hands fisting instinctively.

The second one landed lower, across both your buttocks.

You bit down on the leather of his breeches after that, saliva dripping from your mouth when you let go to say those words, again and again, with every slap.

You hadn't expected it to hurt  _ this  _ much. But Loki's hands were so fucking large, not to mention the fact that his body temperature was a  _ lot _ lower than yours. The icy mark of his hand, coupled with the burning sting of the slaps, made your head reel.

Your arms started trembling after the fifth slap. After the tenth, your strength gave out completely, and you fell nearly limp, arching and flinching with every strike. Loki didn't stop.

He moved to your inner thighs when he deemed your ass sufficiently red.

When he finally stopped, the count had reached twenty five, and you were burning all over- from your lips to your pussy, everything tingled. Your face was drenched with sweat and tears of rage and humiliation and pain, and every inch of your lower half ached and stung.

The humiliation wasn't over, apparently. You were fucking  _ wet _ , dripping wet, like a bubbling spring.

Shame and arousal mixed in your heated body, thrumming from head to toe, as you realized that you were sobbing into his thigh. You let Loki lift you, and jolted when his cool hand smoothed over the skin of your ass, cradling you close with your hands still bound behind your back. With a snap of his fingers, your hands came loose and you struggled to wipe your face, avoiding his gaze diligently.

To your horror, Loki scooted backwards to the headboard with you still awkwardly positioned in his arms, and held you so that your face was tucked into his neck.

You tried to pull away, to get off- this wasn't something you would stand for; you had to draw the line somewhere- but he held you still with ease. And it felt so fucking  _ good _ \- another wave of shame crashed over you, as you cried into his shoulder, deliberately wiping your face on his the leather of his jacket.

Why did it feel so good? You could barely wrap your mind around what was happening- it was all so surreal.

When Loki stroked your back and cupped your flaming ass with gentle touch, you whimpered.

Your clit was throbbing despite your ire, and your folds were slick and sopping wet.

"I hope you have learnt a lesson, pet. Will you be a good girl for Daddy now?"

You screwed your eyes shut, but he pulled you back enough to make you look at him.

"Answer me." He sounded gentle, but it was a command. You could feel the peremptory tone resonate through you, and you knew that he was doing it deliberately.

Of course he was.

"Yes, Daddy,"you muttered, but not without giving him a nasty look. You weren't sure it worked, what with your swollen face and wet eyes. He chose to ignore it, anyway.

"Good. Let's give your sweet ass a look, shall we?"

Before you could protest, you were lying across his lap once more.

His hand stroked over the inflamed skin, and your cunt twitched. You didn't fight it this time.

You couldn't, it seemed. Your body was hell bent on giving you away.

You cried out, then, for his hand had grown colder- Loki dipped his fingers everywhere, his knowing touch spreading cool relief over all of your bruised backside. His other hand ghosted over your back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Soon, he had lulled you into a trance like state, and you groggily stared at the fire burning in a bowl in one corner.

Loki's hand slid between your legs, gently spreading your pussy lips. You whimpered softly, but didn't move. Two long fingers swirled around your little bud, stroking it with featherlight touch until it throbbed and peaked out from under its flesh hood.

"Stay still, pet. This will ease the pain…"

You wondered faintly how touching you would alleviate the sting, but you remained pliant as he spread your legs wider and began teasing your opening.

When his fingers slid inside of you, you cried out, and he stilled.

"Easy, little one. Such a good girl…"

Maybe it was the praise, or maybe it was the slow curving of his fingers inside you, but you gave in, trembling and writhing with the intensity of his strokes.

There was a ringing inside your head, and stars were beginning to appear in front of your eyes. Loki was saying something, in that deep, sexy voice of his, but you were too far gone to hear his words. You focused on the movement of his fingers instead, pulling as he pushed, gyrating your hips with every stroke, pressing against his fingers in a wanton fashion that might have embarrassed you in any other situation.

The pleasure built quickly, and the orgasm took you by surprise- you moaned helplessly, burying your face in his lap, bucking and clenching around his skilled fingers while he drew out your pleasure.

He continued pleasuring you until you were completely through, until you went boneless in his arms and whimpered. Then he drew his hand away.

He was right, you thought distantly, glassy eyed and utterly relaxed. You  _ did  _ feel better.

So much so that you didn't protest when Loki wrapped you up in what seemed to be a huge shawl and picked you up.

He carried you out of his chambers, and stopped. You heard him speak to someone about baths, and then you were moving again.

"Here, my king,"someone said. You frowned, sight coming into focus.

You were back in the bath chambers, and a giantess was… drawing a bath? There was a narrow metal bathtub in a corner, that you hadn't noticed before, and the giantess puttered around before coming to the main pool. She did something to the water, and the surface erupted in bubbles.

"Grást wood oil, my king?"the giantess called.

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you like the new scented oil from the Isles, my king?"

Loki seemed to ponder for a moment. You wondered vaguely why he was still carrying you, but you didn't have the energy to say anything. Having one's mind ripped apart and pieces back together and then being spanked and finally brought to climax wears on one's strength.

"Yes. Some for my pet too, Trykhjá."

"Yes, my king."

You were vaguely aware of the doors closing, and Loki pulling the shawl away from your body.

Your brain started functioning properly again when you were in the water.

"Sit here,"Loki said, helping you onto a bench in the pool, the water sloshing around you.

"What's that smell?"you asked, watching Loki walk over to a wooden cabinets along the wall. The smell was… good. It reminded you of lavender and cinnamon, with a hint of peppermint.

"Scented oils,"Loki replied absently, looking through a range of different sponges and vials and soaps- or what you  _ thought  _ were soaps.

You squirmed awkwardly as he walked back to you with two vials and a sponge, flashing back to the events that had come to pass.

"Would I really have died in that room?"you asked, not knowing what to say, fidgeting a little. You were still mad, but you really didn't need another spanking.

"You're a smart girl. Did you really think that a corridor with a few illusions would be the only obstacles?"

You remained silent, then.

_ That was foolish,  _ you thought. You should've known the Loki was cleverer than that. Maybe you should've consolidated your position a little more and tried to find out about the protection magic first.

"I will tolerate no more misbehaviour, girl." The words were harsh, but his tone was quite gentle. He handed you a vial, and you took it quietly. "You could've been killed today, or worse."

"Why me, though? Why bring me here? There are billions of humans on earth,"you said sullenly, not caring that you sounded a bit selfish- you wouldn't want anyone to be abducted and taken to a different planet, would you? You had no idea. There was simply no precedence in this matter, nothing to base your introspection on- nothing in living memory, at least. From what you could figure out, the last human who'd lived here died centuries ago trying to give birth to a stillborn half Jötun baby.

You suddenly felt sick.

"Anyone who overlooks everything else in an antique store and goes straight for a glass topped phallus makes for a very interesting pet,"Loki grinned. "That's a shampoo. Five drops should be enough for you."

Scowling, you poured eight drops onto your head.

Immediately, you cried out. It was fucking  _ cold _ . And it didn't feel like any shampoo you'd ever used.

Laughing, Loki grabbed you by the scruff of your neck and dunked you in the water like a fucking Oreo.

Spluttering and glaring, you shook back the hair from your face. At least your scalp wasn't freezing anymore.

"I want to use that tub,"you snapped.

"No."

You groaned, and Loki winked at you before beginning to wash himself.

_ Ignore it _ .

"So you… you went to the antique store just to pick up any human you found interesting?"

"No. I went to find an ancient Jötun artifact that Odin Allfather stole. I got lucky, I suppose."

Huh.

"This doesn't lather,"you mumbled, staring at the slippery residue on your hands. It felt more like conditioner than shampoo.

"It isn't supposed to."

Feeling slightly miffed, you washed out your hair.

"Gröl told me that the common folk really like you,"you said. The silence was too awkward- not for Loki, apparently.

"They do? Interesting. Jötnar don't like a lot of things."

"Don't they… I don't know… cheer you on when you're out there?"

"They do."

You paused for a second in your ablutions, thinking. "You sound like you don't like a lot of things about your own species."

Loki chuckled bitterly. "This wasn't my home for a significant part of my life. Odin Allfather brought me up as a Prince of Asgard."

You gaped at him.

"Like I said, the Casket wasn't the only thing he'd stolen after the war. He intended to use me as bait, in the future- or so he said. Odin Allfather is a liar."

"Then how did you become king of Jötunheim?"

"I killed Laufey, my birth father,"Loki said stiffly. "Odin disowned me for continuing what Thor- Odin's true son- had started in the first place- destroying Jötunheim. I left Asgard, came to my birthplace, and destroyed the Bifrost to spite him."

Your head spun. "Why did you kill Laufey?"

"I didn't know then that I was Jötun, let alone that I was his son. He laid siege on the palace of Asgard on the day of Thor's coronation. Odin was all for pursuing peace between the realms, but Thor had other ideas- he insisted on carrying out his plan, despite my warnings.

"We attempted to destroy Jötunheim, continue Odin's legacy, as Thor put it. But I found out that I was not an Odinson, after all." Loki paused, lips curling in distaste. "Odin stopped us midway. I confronted him later, and he… he had the audacity to fall into Odinsleep. When I attempted to prove myself to be a worthy son by killing Laufey, I was disgraced. I was called a usurper when Queen Frigga made me king, while Odin was unconscious and Thor was exiled for his actions.

"When Thor came back against Odin's wishes, the throne was taken from me, and Odin disowned me for dragging his family name through the mud. So I left."

"But… I thought Odin hated Jötnar? Why would he vouch for Jötunheim?"

Loki glanced at you sharply. "Odin is a complicated man. He is a conqueror, not a king. He does what he wants, when he wants, to get what he wants. And what he wants is complete control over all the realms. I assume he wanted Jötunheim back in the fold, which is why he took me. A war prize, a pig fattened up and raised for slaughter."

Your heart squeezed. "That's unfair. Thor sounds like a really entitled brat. Should he not have been punished?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he chose to soap your breasts liberally, running his hands all over you.

"How did you become king, though?"you asked, unable to help yourself.

"I claimed my birthright,"he said stiffly, rolling your nipples obscenely. "Lineage matters a lot, here. My brothers had not come of age, then. I was the firstborn son of Laufey. They knew that even if they wished to challenge my claim, the entire realm combined couldn't beat my seiðr."

"How long ago are we talking?"

"It's been nearly four hundred years."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"One and a half millennia."

Wow.

"But… the war… why didn't you declare war on Odin sooner? Why now?"

"Because I finally have all the artifacts that Odin took. Jötunheim is at full strength- or will be, once I have gained the support of all the Houses."

You were starting to get affected by his touch, now. "Won't they… just follow your orders? You're the king."

"They will,"Loki hummed, watching your breasts as he pinched and cupped and teased them. "But everyone likes to know what they're fighting for. They will want to know about the cause, before they commit to it. An army is strong only when it is united, and Jötunheim will be united only when its people are willing to give their lives to a cause they believe in."

His fingertips swirled around your nipples, and you found your eyes drawn to them. Your breath hitched when you saw the way he touched you. Firm, but sensual.

You licked your lips. "Earlier… you called yourself  _ Daddy _ . What does that mean?"

Loki smiled slowly, eyes narrowing with lust. "Have you never played before, pet?"

Your heart did a little flip. "I have, sometimes. I just want to know what… what it means to  _ you _ , what it entails."

He reached down to cup your ass, then, hoisting you up and onto one of the topmost steps of the pool. The water was now around your knees, and you shivered. The look in his eyes was dark, full of intent.

"I will be your Daddy,"he growled, face mere inches from your core. "It means that I will discipline you when you misbehave. But I will also take care of you,  _ baby girl _ . You are mine, and I will make this pleasurable for you, I will make it  _ good _ . I will make you scream my name, over and over, until I am all you can think of or feel, until you are completely mine."

He dove into your pussy, then, with a fervour that made you shriek and arch against his mouth.

"Yes, that's it,"he said in a deep rumble, his lips moving against your cunt as his tongue swirled around, deep inside of you. "Ride my face."

The door opened behind you, then, and you shrieked and tried to get back in the water. Loki held you in place easily, and you struggled to cover yourself.

"My king, the Queen Regent would like you to dine with her tonight,"a giantess said hesitantly. It seemed to be the one from earlier. "She says- she says to bring the mortal."

Loki gave your pussy a lazy lick, and glanced at the giantess over your thigh. "I will be there, Trykhjá."

Mortified, you closed your eyes as the doors creaked shut. "What the fuck?!"

"There will be a lot of nudity here, pet. Better get used to it,"Loki grinned mischievously, lips and chin glistening with your juices as he began teasing you again.

"But- but I thought you didn't champion it! You said you're a prude!"

Loki's laugh vibrated against your clit, making you scream and fall back. "I do not engage in prurient behaviour in public. I am, however, a most aggressive appreciator of nudity."

"You- you don't like fucking in public? What the hell was that, then?"

"You don't get my point,"he said, giving you an amused glance, his fingers now moving rapidly in your pussy. "I do not mind people walking in on me. I draw the line at fucking out in the open."

"Did you know that you make absolutely no sense?"you gritted out, whimpering and shaking.

Loki laughed against your clit, then, and you screamed, orgasm crashing over you like a huge wave.

As he pulled you back into the water to ride him, you wondered distantly whether you should tell him to stop. You'd be sore, wouldn't you?

But then he thrust into you, and all coherent thought vaporised, leaving you a mumbling, sobbing mess again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the timeline a lot. This fic is set in present day (maybe not 2020, motherfucking bullshit that it is) but Thor's coronation happened four hundred years ago, and everyone is older than canon by at least five hundred years.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think! Kudos don't hurt, either. You can find me on Wattpad and Tumblr @ imnotrevealingmyname.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader has dinner with Loki's family.
> 
> OR
> 
> In which the reader, Gaðrys and Helblindi sing songs of love.

When you headed down to the solar, collared and leashed and surrounded by Loki's guards, your legs were still wobbly from the thorough fucking Loki had given you not long ago. There was a dull ache in your nether regions, but you liked it, much to your consternation.

Loki was acting aloof again. His guards seemed to revere him, and he was fairly gracious to them. Your thoughts drifted to the war. There was no escaping Jötunheim, no escaping _him_ , you knew it by now- not unless he wanted you to return to Earth- or simply leave Jötunheim. You weren't sure that would entail you going back to _Earth_ , exactly.

_Maybe the Houses will refuse to back him… what then_?

But Loki was nothing if not tenacious and determined, you already knew that from your short time knowing him.

Had it really been just over two days? It felt like a long time…

But _what if_ , what if the lords and ladies refused to support Loki? War with Asgard was obviously a huge affair. Would Loki force them to send their troops, and attack Asgard anyway? But that didn't seem to be the way Loki functioned. From the stories and myths you'd read back on Earth, his determination and skills of persuasion were legendary. But that was when he was just a myth to you, just another deity to be sing songs about and worship, to be feared, but never to be seen or touched.

Now, your entire belief system, your entire life had collapsed around you and been blown to pieces. All because you had changed your plans on one of those goddamn I-have-a-day-off-work-let's-have-a-look-around days and decided to go to an antique store instead of the Dockland Museum and the Clifton Suspension Bridge.

The universe was apparently pulling a prank on you. A horrible, shitty prank.

And now you were resigned to mulling over what might happen if Loki's idea wasn't received with as much enthusiasm as he seemed to think it would.

Maybe Loki would cut a few heads off here and there, and the Houses would learn a lesson. Or maybe he would manipulate them with seiðr. You had absolutely no idea what he might do. You had read stories about wars and politics in ancient monarchies, but actually witnessing the start of a war, on a different _planet_ , no less, was not your cup of tea. You didn't have the faintest idea of how society worked here, how politics worked here, what resources the realm had to offer- heck, you couldn't even figure out their dressing sense. And without knowing these things, you had no chance of figuring out anything at all about what might or might not happen, and thus you had no chance of figuring out if and how to get the fuck out of this place.

Then there was another thing to worry about. If Loki, by some chance, got the united support of his people, then what? Wars were anything but pleasant, you knew that. And not just because people died. Cities were demolished, crops ruined, ancient monuments blown up- from what you'd heard and read, sometimes more people died of starvation and sickness than they did on the actual battlefield.

And you were human. You stood no chance of survival here in the best of times, without Loki's seiðr. If the war did begin, then you'd be more dependent on Loki than you'd ever been on anyone in your entire life.

All the odds were against you.

Meanwhile, you'd reached the solar. The doors swung open to reveal a huge, dimly lit living room. It was furnished with two ottomans, a huge round table, several small tables, and a few other odds and ends that you had no idea what to call. Lounging across the ottomans were Loki's brothers and mother.

"I was beginning to think that you drowned in your bath, brother,"Býleistr said, his blank expression giving you the feeling that he wasn't joking.

"Brother,"Loki said dryly, before settling down on one of the cushioned chairs. "How was the pleasure house?"

Býleistr grunted, turning away. You stood beside Loki awkwardly, intensely aware of the gazes on you, until Loki tugged on the leash once. You sat down at his feet, thankful for the furry rugs. Jötnar _did_ get cold, then. What a peculiar bunch.

"What did Lady Þrönn want?"the Queen Mother asked, crimson eyes lingering on you. Helblindi remained silent, obviously sizing you up.

"There is still dissent in the south. Blood was shed, apparently. Her niece was killed. She wants to bring the matter to court."

His mother's eyes narrowed. "You cannot keep meddling in their childish tussles. They are of no consequence."

"I cannot deny them justice. At the very most, House Ræð will have to give up the cities they seized, or the Fäljöðs will retaliate further. Jötunheim is on the brink of war, it won't do to let these internal tussles continue,"Loki said calmly.

"You are still fixated on war?"Helblindi muttered, leaning forward. His voice was surprisingly soft and musical.

"I'm afraid I am, brother. Do you not wish to make Odin Allfather pay for his crimes against Jötnar?"Loki demanded. The room seemed to become slightly colder.

Helblindi shrugged and lay back on the ottoman. "Crimes against Jötnar, or crimes against you?"

"You go too far, brother."

The younger Jötun glanced up at Loki, a small mirthless smile on his face. "I mean no disrespect, my king. But it is you whom they call the White King, not me. Presenting your grudge publicly, for all to see, weakens you considerably. You are only as strong as people think you are."

You could tell that Loki was poised to retort, but the doors opened again, and about half a dozen Jötnar walked in, plates and trays and cups weighing them down.

"Then people underestimate me,"Loki said sharply. "Would you have me sit around and wait for Odin to realize that we have our strength back? If we don't strike, he will. He has little birds everywhere, even in Jötunheim, just as we do. He is not lacking in intellect, sadly. Once he realizes that Jötunheim has been restored to full strength and glory, he will not hesitate to attack. If the war is to happen, it will happen at my behest."

"Loki is right,"Býleistr said rather unexpectedly, watching the giants lay out the table. "The war is inevitable. Odin prides himself for his skills in conquest. His flimsy charade of peace will only continue as long as he thinks himself the strongest in the Nine. We cannot give him a chance to gather his wits about himself enough to ready his troops."

"That's enough talk of the war for now,"the Queen Mother said cuttingly. "The council exists for a reason. If the war is to happen, the king must discuss ways to reconcile the Houses, _at the council_. Further discussion will do us no good, just destroy our appetites."

The boys shut up immediately, though you saw Loki shoot Helblindi a glare before following his mother to the table, with you close behind. To your surprise, he unclipped your leash and tipped his head towards a small cushion beside his chair.

Cool. At least you wouldn't have to look at anyone.

Or at the food.

Most of it looked disgusting and inedible.

You didn't notice the blatant stares, owing to the fact that you were busy making yourself comfortable on the cushion. The cover was fur, and it was big enough that you could push some of it in the spaces between your pants and your boots to block out every last bit of cold.

To your relief, when Loki handed you a bowl, it was full of the weird salted milk from earlier. At least you weren't going to have to eat anything _new_. The quantity was considerably more than what you'd had earlier, which was good, you figured- you weren't sure your stomach could hold down any more solid food today.

And so you sat there, listening to the scraping and clinking sounds of the cutlery, the chatter of the giants, the servants puttering around occasionally.

"I heard your pet sings, son,"the giantess said testily, breaking the silence. You were done with your milk, and you were rather sleepy now.

Loki glanced at you, eyebrows raised. "I was not aware of that. I have yet to break her in completely, so to speak."

You gulped, knowing what was coming next.

"I would like to hear a Midgardian song, mortal,"the Queen Regent said interestedly. You nearly groaned.

"Stand, pet,"Loki commanded. Sulky and scared in equal measures, you set the bowl on the rug in front of you and stood up on the cushion. Even so, you could barely see over the top of the table.

With four pairs of eyes on you, you felt even smaller.

"Go on,"Loki prompted.

Numb all over, you thought about which song would be safest to go with. They spoke Allspeak, if you sang a song whose lyrics they didn't like…

You ended up singing a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5VgoQgCK3E83HXipFyx2rP?si=YXwfDZKZSE2hYh8bulQP7g) you'd learnt as a child, that had stuck with you through the years. It was about two birds, separated eternally by the barrier of season, crying out for each other.

"These birds, the koel and the peacock, they never met?"Býleistr asked, when you were done. You shook your head.

"That's what the song is all about, sire,"you said, before you could stop yourself. "Two lovers, estranged forever."

He hummed, looking unconvinced.

"Sounds like you humans are inherently pessimistic,"the giantess said- she didn't seem to _mean_ to be unkind, just… she sounded like that. "Our songs usually tell of warriors come home, or lovers thwarting all odds against them to come together. Certainly not reality, but music is supposed to create life and cheer, not glumness."

"That is an exaggeration, Mother,"Loki said airily, hand landing on your lower back in a gentle caress, as though to express his appreciation. That cheered you up considerably. "Our songs _do_ tell of pain and heartbreak."

"Yes, but they involve the lovers coming together, don't they? That makes it so much more bittersweet." To your surprise, she began to hum softly, a low, jaunty tune.

"She sailed across the White Seas, in a boat of foam and froth- a mighty, mighty palace, in the treacherous glenn, she sought-"

Helblindi joined in, then, and you vaguely appreciated exactly how weird your current situation was.

"Her boat of foam and froth, passed many an old, gnarled root; and lay beneath their shadows, a tall, pale, handsome youth. He shone as white as the sun, and as black as the Windborn Caves; the seafaring maiden, blue and gold, a stranger she did save. And the mountains cried-"

"Yes, thank you, Mother, Helblindi,"Loki said, sounding slightly amused. "I'm afraid my pet has had a very eventful day, and she will retire soon."

The giantess sighed rather pointedly. "Yes, of course. Have a good night, little king."

Loki gave an aggravated sigh, before beginning to steer you out of the room.

"The council meets on the tenth hour tomorrow,"his mother called, right as you were leaving. "Be there. We have a lot to discuss."

"I will be there."

As Loki led you back to his chambers, with the king's guard following close behind, you mustered up enough courage to ask him the questions that had been eating at you.

"What's her name?"

Loki glanced at you. "Whose name?"

"Your mother."

"Gaðrys."

You frowned. That wasn't what the myths said, if you remembered correctly, but the myths were often wrong. Loki was certainly very much alive, and so were Odin and Heimdall, from the looks of things.

"The song, what's it called?" You changed the subject.

"The Seafaring Maiden,"Loki replied.

"Yes, and… the song said that the guy was pale. Shouldn't he have been blue?"

Loki's lips twitched. "He was Asgardian. The girl was the princess of Jötunheim, blue of skin and bedecked in gold- she had run away from her wedding. The Asgardian killed her, in the end, and then killed himself."

_Huh_.

"Is that what you Jötnar call _optimistic_?"you asked incredulously.

Loki snorted. The second time he'd ever done that in front of you. The sound was becoming rather endearing. "Jötnar consider anything that speaks of conjoined lovers _optimistic_. The ending matters not. Ironic, considering that in the last fifty thousand years, only three kings have married for love."

You laughed. "Where I come from, true love is paraded, but people who marry for love are looked down upon."

"The world is full of such ironies, no? Maybe your song is better. At least it gives no unrealistic illusions,"Loki muttered.

"Will you sing yours to me?"you blurted out. "I like the tune."

"Only if you sing yours again,"Loki challenged.

"Someday,"you acquiesced.

"Someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song which the reader sang is "Epare Mukhoro Holo Keka Oi". It is one of my favourites, and it's so very beautiful. I tried to attach a link, I have no idea if it worked. The Seafaring Maiden is my own creation. Please don't steal it😂😂❤️
> 
> You can find me on Wattpad and Tumblr @ imnotrevealingmyname. Comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> PS: I'm pretty sure y'all think Helblindi is a weird fellow. Yes, he is. You're not gonna understand why he says what he says, most of the time. But he loves Loki 😂❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Helblindi confuses the reader, and Loki is a king.

When Loki woke up, it was barely past dawn. The Lone Star hadn't faded from sight yet.

There was a tick above his left eyelid. Loki extricated himself from the covers, one hand over his face. The fires had been put out sometime in the night. The embers still glowed blue, though.

A frostbird flew past the windows, crest aglow and throat bulging with a deep, chary hoot.

Loki looked at the mortal bundled up beside him.

His thoughts wandered to Helblindi, as he looked at her sleeping form.

The prince thought a lot and spoke less, but seldom made any sense. Even now, Loki did not understand him completely. He bothered him. It was like a constant itch, one that irritated but could never be located, not really. Loki did not like not understanding something. Especially Helblindi. Býleistr was the more outspoken one, and people who speak a lot are easy to understand. The youngest prince was sly and witty, much like Loki- but he talked more, and hence it was child's play for Loki to decipher how he worked.

But Helblindi threw him off, somehow. He said little, but what little he said reflected what he thought, not what he felt, and that was the root of Loki's confusion regarding him. Loki thrived on chaos, he was the father of entropy, but chaos for chaos' sake always brought disaster. He preferred chaos in an orderly fashion. Something that would confuse others, but make perfect sense to him. He liked to think of himself as a dark room, and the only torch gave light to none but him.

Helblindi wasn't a dark room. Helblindi was a well lit room, dense with fog.

Loki scoffed quietly.  _ You're only as strong as people think you are.  _ What a load of rubbish. If people believed him weak, it was themselves they fooled. How did that affect him in any way?

Not once had he seen his brother lose his calm.

He didn't trust a man who never lost his temper.

He didn't trust anyone, for that matter. Except himself.

The mortal made a soft sound in her sleep. Loki's brows creased.

Bringing her to Jötunheim wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Even he could not be a hundred percent sure that Heimdall hadn't felt any disturbance.

He had placed an energy field on Midgard to emulate a human's presence. Heimdall didn't actually  _ see  _ anyone, regardless of what he tried to convince everyone. He felt their presence, their life force. Creating a distraction was easy. Maintaining it was fairly easy, too. But regardless, Heimdall was still the Watcher of the Realms, had been for tens of thousands of years. Loki didn't know exactly how long, but he had deduced that Heimdall had been around since the time of Bor. And as such, Loki knew that it was only a matter of time before he distinguished the streaks of seiðr in the faux life force Loki had situated on Earth.

Soon, he knew, Odin would find out. Loyalty obviously mattered more to Heimdall than morality, and Loki knew that he would never betray Odin, no matter what Odin did or whom he tortured.

He scowled, taking in the mortal's face. Her presence irked him. It was oddly comforting, but he didn't like it.

It wasn't her fault, he knew it. But she was too clever, yet too impulsive for her own good, and he knew that could get both of them killed.

And yet he couldn't possibly send her back now. The ley lines were stronger in Jötunheim than they had been in over a millennium, and even the smallest risk could tip Heimdall off.

Loki was surprised by his legitimate worry for her. Displeased too, to an extent. The easiest thing to do would be to kill her, he knew it. One less factor to worry about. But he found himself using his own seiðr to protect her. There was literally nothing on this realm that wasn't a threat to her, and it bothered him.

The entire situation bothered him.

The war… the girl… Helblindi… Odin…

With a small sigh, Loki glanced over his shoulder. It was still dark, but the Lone Star had disappeared. He had less than two hours to go to the council meeting.

Outside the Keep, someone was blowing a horn to wake the castle's inhabitants.

Loki sighed again, throwing off the covers. He dressed himself with magic, today.

The Neldr- the council- would meet early today.

*

The Neldrást buzzed with hushed conversation, soft laughter filling the room occasionally. The Nelds glanced at the White King sometimes, warily watching him finish the letter that had just been brought in.

Besides serving as the council hall, the Neldrást also served as a panic room of sorts, in times of disasters. As such, it was built underground, in the second level of the dungeons.

There was a small well in the northeast corner of the hall. The water in the well always bubbled with heat. Whenever someone came in, it was compulsory to drop a coin in the well. Legend has it that every time someone forgot, Jötunheim was wrought with strife.

Loki had never understood the need, but he had not spurned the elders of the Frozen Keep.

Now, he found himself wondering if he had ever forgotten to drop a coin in the well.

With a sigh, he rolled up the letter and set it aside. The council quieted down immediately.

Loki cleared his throat, staring pointedly at Lord Kárst. "Lord Kárst, remind me again which areas you have expertise in?"

The giant was a middle aged one from the Bloody Isles, with shrewd eyes and a long braided beard. He appeared slightly paler than usual. "Inter House relations and communications, my king."

"That's right. And why, exactly, have you refused to visit the south to clear up the misunderstandings brewing there?"

"Sire, I-"

"You do understand that it is important for the Houses to be united in these times, do you not? You are here to advise me, and based on our collective decision I instructed you to visit the south aforehand so that my visit would not be faced with as much dissent. Or is your memory failing you now?"

Lady Grönn spoke up then, swift as a snake. Tension was already brewing, and Loki could feel it. His blood boiled. "Sire, if I may- the Islanders have always been quite stubborn, as you already know. Like I have proposed earlier, would it not be better if you temporarily let a different House handle communications?" She was a sharp woman, very young and very bold. She had, however, on several occasions, blatantly expressed her dislike of the other council members.

"Which House, yours?"Lady Þrönn snapped. "Your kin are inherently volatile, I should think it is a futile attempt to try to discipline your lot."

"House Gjét is perfectly respectable, my lady, it is you who-"

"Our Realm is on the brink of war, my friends,"Lord Tryjé interrupted. He was a quiet man, but possibly the wisest Neld. A battle hardened man from House Jähl, he had eyes and ears in every alley and tavern in the Realm. "Our king is speaking." He turned to Loki, and the others glowered at him.

Loki gave the entire council a very cold stare. "I will not entertain your petty jealousies in this hall. Owing to Lord Kárst's neglect of his duties, the Houses Stákh, Fäljöð and Rjetï are reluctant to fight beside each other. Lord Hrym, Lord Wrön, Lady Drëg; did you have any knowledge of this?"

"No, my king,"Hrym said. "We represent our Houses, but this piece of information hadn't reached us before now."

"Mother, you have been awfully quiet,"Loki said after a long, hard look at the three Nelds, who were now shooting each other furtive looks. "What do you think we should do about this situation?"

"A peace offering would be the best idea,"Gaðrys said. The glass mural on the opposite wall threw her face into sharp relief, giving it a slightly otherworldly look. "Inter House marriage would ensure peace and solidify bonds. Of course, there remains the question of who married whom."

She was right, of course. There was no time to arrange for any stronger bonds or treaties at the moment, and Jötnar were known for using marriage as a means of healing rifts.

Loki sighed. "Very well. Lord Kárst, Lady Grönn, you will discuss this with Lords Hrym and Wrönn and Lady Drëg, for the time being. Lord Kárst, prepare for a long trip. You will be returning to the Isles shortly. I expect to have a detailed list of suitable individuals for your current position with their qualifications and experience in three nights' time. You will continue to serve in senior advisory capacity. Is that understood?"

Kárst looked like he wanted to protest, but he cowered and nodded under Loki's quelling look.

"Good. Now, Lady Reyk, Lady Jörn, how are your people dealing with the aftermath of the quakes?"

"Not well, my king,"Lady Reyk said gravely. "Most of our men at the border have either died or are missing. The mountains reek of the dead, and so do the plains of Króg's Country for hundreds of miles in the south."

"Our people aren't doing well, either,"Lady Jörn said. "There has been an outbreak of grym fever in the tribes in the foothills, and though we have curbed further spread, the infected are dying in droves."

"Lady Grönn and Lady Yerï, the Houses Gjét and Ræð have the best healers. Send as many to Króg's Country as you can afford to send. And Mother, inform Býleistr and Helblindi that they are no longer just my junior advisors, but also Nelds."

As the giantesses nodded in assent, Loki's eyes travelled to the mural overhead. It was a glass and ice counterpart of the one above the throne.

One ring for every king, the outermost, Loki's. Already, the number markings and symbols inside his ring exceeded those of the ones who came before.

He looked forward to adding another symbol soon, he thought to himself, a furious sort of pride filling him.

*

Loki was nowhere to be seen when you woke up. You were still naked, and the blankets intact, but the bowls were filled with the burning ice again.

At least you were sure by now that nobody would touch you without Loki's permission- which wasn't very reassuring, but you had a feeling that Loki didn't like to share.

There was a bundle of clothes at the end of the bed, with your watch sitting atop it. The sudden rush of affection you felt surprised you.

With a small huff, you got off the bed and made your way to the privy. You wondered exactly why anyone would need two different bathrooms exclusively for themselves, but according to Loki the privy was only to "answer nature at the beginning and the end of a day."

The window in the privy was more… normal, compared to the ones in the bed chambers. You were pretty sure "pets" were not allowed to use the king's privy, but you were quickly coming to learn that Loki was possibly one of the most benevolent Jötnar you would ever meet.

You blearily watched the sky grow lighter, along with your intestines.

When you were done, the sky was an ominous steel grey. It stayed that way, to your slight disappointment.

You headed to the main chambers after putting on your clothes- and nearly got a heart attack.

Helblindi was sitting on the ottoman, looking supremely at ease. There was a tray on the table, with a bowl of something that wasn't fish milk, and another bowl of something that looked  _ similar  _ to mashed potatoes.

"Sit. Eat."

Slightly scared, you obeyed, bringing the tray to the other end of the ottoman and picking up the spoon. It was almost too big for you to hold, and it seemed to be the Jötun equivalent of a teaspoon. The first bowl held… soup. It looked rather spicy for your liking, with strange… things, floating at the surface. The second had… mashed potatoes, you were hoping. There was a small chunk of what looked like cheese, beside the bowls.

"I have not poisoned it,"Helblindi said. "The king sent the food up for you."

"Did he send you, too?"you blurted out without thinking.

"No. I'm here because I want to be here. Eat."

More than a little scared now, you obeyed. The soup was surprisingly good. It was a bit spicy, but good. You tried to ignore the things floating on top, though. They were worryingly plastic-y, and tasted slightly like naphthalene and burnt chicken when you chewed. So you tried to swallow them without chewing, which didn't really work, because they just wouldn't go down.

The mashed potato was even worse. It tasted extremely bitter, though it smelled good. You discovered that eating the mashed potato WITH the soup made it taste much better- the chewy stuff even melted when you chewed it with the potatoes. The cheese was slightly anticlimactic, considering all you'd been through- it tasted like cheese, though with a bit of a citrus-y tang.

You barely realized that you'd spent the entirety of your breakfast in silence. When you looked up, Helblindi was staring blatantly.

When you finished, he rubbed his hands. "Do you fancy a walk, mortal?"

"No, thank you,"you said without thinking, and then slapped yourself mentally. His lips twitched.

"Well, I do. I would like to take a walk with you, my lady."

You were slightly taken aback. "I'm no lady."

"You will be,"he said shortly, and got up. So he didn't want to talk about it. "Come."

Apprehensive and thinking longingly of the dagger which was currently in Loki's bed chambers, you followed him out of the king's chambers, out into the main corridor. Instead of going left, however, he turned right- towards the west. There was another stairwell here.

You heard the click of the guards' boots as they followed you down- otherwise, they gave no sign of even being there. At least they were at a safe distance.

The stairwell opened into another corridor, this time with one wall partly open. You could see more towers from here, though you figured that they were mostly watch towers. Beyond the ramparts, you couldn't see much in the fog. You were pretty sure your nose would freeze and break off if you didn't get away from the cold draft soon.

The stairwell continued after the break, plunging you into comparative darkness and warmth. At least your face didn't feel like a thousand bees were stinging you at once, anymore.

Unfortunately, the stairwell opened once again into a very open part of the palace. You ended up covering most of your face with your gloved hands.

Helblindi led you out of a pair of doors, into the fog. You hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and followed.

Gods, you felt like you would turn into an ice sculpture if you stopped moving even for a second.

Now that you were outside, though, you could see everything more clearly. There was a clump of trees to the left, separated off by a wall that was built directly into the face of the castle. Beyond that probably lay the royal gardens. To the right were more towers, including the barracks.

Where you were heading, however, seemed to have the least decoration, architecture-wise. It was heavily guarded, though, with giants standing at attention in weird arrangements around the bastions.

The ramparts were not nearly tall enough to actually be the castle walls, you noticed. Clearly, Jötun palaces worked differently. The Keep was cut off from the rest of the castle, it seemed, because you could see a huge wall way beyond the ramparts.

Helblindi led you right up to the ramparts, and out through a portcullis.

Beyond the ramparts, it was a different world altogether. There were more soldiers, but it was also less bleak. There were huge, gnarled old trees, and towers teeming with life.

There was a moat. A drawbridge fell across it at the guards' signal, and you crossed in silence, feeling several gazes boring into you.

The walls in the distance stretched to both sides, tall and proud.

There were more trees here. It got denser, slowly. Some were marked with white paint.

Helblindi was still silent. You were freezing.

You were still wondering where he was taking you, when you came upon a clearing.

There was a huge tree here, right in the middle of the clearing. Only thing was, it was made of ice. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and looked alive, in an otherworldly sort of way.

Helblindi had stopped, his hands clasped behind his back. "They call it the Barn á Yggdrasil. It is the only twig of the Yggdrasil that can be seen in the mortal world."

"Our people worship it,"he continued.

"Do Jötnar worship all the Gods?"

He gave you a sly grin. "The Gods you know of are Aesir and Vanir. We do not bow to the Pale Gods."

"What about Loki?"

"You are impertinent, mortal." He paused. Thankfully, he didn't seem angry- only amused. "There are those that worship my brother. There have been built temples in his honour, scattered throughout Jötunheim. But there are many who believe his mortality diminishes his glory. Jötnar worship ice. The charm goes away when you can see and touch your Gods, when they walk amongst you, does it not?"

"I think it strengthens the bond between worshipper and deity."

"Strange little creature, aren't you?" He stared at you for a moment. "I happen to agree with you."

"You worship Loki?"you asked, genuinely surprised.

He laughed. "Nay. We suckled at the same breast, he is my brother. I admire him and I respect him. I cannot worship him."

You stared.

"He does not trust me." He sounded faintly resentful.

"Do you trust him?"

He laughed. "I trust nobody. My life is not someone else's to protect."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. My brother is a complicated individual. I do not presume to understand him in the slightest, but I think that is what bothers him about me, that he does not understand me."

"No? But you two are so alike,"you said, frowning, rubbing your nose.

Helblindi said nothing. He was frowning, though.

"What do you know of the love child of my father?"

Your heart pounded. "Only that the child was stillborn. I don't understand how the mother died, though."

"The child had poisoned her frail body. Laufey was… merciful."

Bile rose in your throat. "What was her name?"

"Laufey called her Farbauti."

You nearly stumbled backwards, but caught yourself in the last moment.

"He made her his first queen the moment he'd planted his child in her,"he said, absently picking at his fingers, eyes fixated on the tree. "The baby was born a month later. Farbauti died. My father was advised to wed Gaðrys, who bore his first living child soon after."

_ A month later…? _

The pieces were fitting together, forming a horrifying picture. The Jötnar did not know much about human reproductive cycles, apparently.

"Of course, the wee babe was thought to be a runt. My father set Loki upon the altar of the Ice Temple with a prayer for a  _ normal  _ son. A few centuries later, I was born."

"How old are you, then?"

Helblindi turned around now. He looked quite imposing, silhouetted against the tree. You noticed for the first time that his nose was a replica of Loki's. "A thousand."

"...In human terms?"

He cracked a small smile. "Human understanding of age is not very enlightening, as far as maturity is concerned. Here, maturity is determined by our markings."

Huh. Your assumption about the number of markings had been right. "What about the forehead markings? Loki has them. I don't think I saw anyone else with such markings."

"The forehead markings are not inherent. They appear on the forehead of the future king when the baby is blessed in the Ice Temple. The markings appear on nobody else."

Seeing your confusion, he proceeded to explain. "Magick is a revered concept in Jötunheim- of course, people distrust that which they don't know. As such, it is also widely shunned. Consider our ardent desire to uphold tradition recompense for the conflicted opinions about seiðr."

You could see why Loki didn't trust Helblindi. The guy changed tack at the speed of light. He used conflicting statements to his advantage, cunningly avoiding any way in which his true thoughts could be exposed.

The similarity to Loki was startling. Except, from what you'd heard, Loki was called the Silvertongue. You wondered why.

It was getting warmer now, though the wind was picking up speed.

"What's on your mind, girl?"

"When Loki came to Jötunheim, why did you give up the throne? It would've been yours if you'd fought for it,"you said haltingly. Something about him was… off.

Helblindi laughed. "I am no fool. Loki is a master of seiðr, and a warrior. He could have fed seductive,  _ poisonous  _ words to the Jötnar without anyone being any wiser. He could've turned the whole Realm against me in the blink of an eye, without ever using his magicks or lifting a sword. And I am no king. I am a poet, I travel and I write of kings."

You didn't really know what to say to that. "You said that the king is only as powerful as he is believed to be. What did you mean by that?"

"I beg your pardon, I should have made myself clear. A king is only as powerful as his men believe he is."

"And what does that imply?"

"I think you know. You're a smart girl." He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "My brother has always been an incurable romantic, underneath that cold, calculating façade. Poetry runs in our blood, and he grew up in a disturbingly aggressive warrior culture. He believes in closure, but mocks redemption arcs. It will be the downfall of him, one day. And of you, I fear."

"I sense a 'but' there,"you ventured. Helblindi smiled, expression slightly mocking.

"I am no seer, mortal. I only repeat what time has ingrained in us through millions of lessons. I cannot explain Loki's actions, or even how his mind works. I can only tell you what I have seen. And what I have seen is that we inevitably grow to love those who need us truly. Come, now. My brother will have my head if I keep you hidden away for too long."

Head buzzing, utterly confused, you followed him.

As you walked back into the woods, you looked one last time at the tree.

You could've sworn you saw the frozen leaves whispering and rustling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows the reader a way to escape danger. Lord Kárst plots with the Queen Mother.

Loki was already in his chambers when you returned. He was just straightening up with a goblet in his hands, standing beside a round claw-footed table.

His nostrils flared slightly when he saw you.

The thud of the door seemed a little too loud in your ears.

"Is it cold outside?"Loki asked, eyebrows raised challengingly. You nodded.

You stared at each other for a moment before he rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

"You will keep your interactions with Helblindi to a minimum,"he said, eyes narrowing. You could hear the carefully suppressed rage in his voice. "The boy could kill you with his utter foolishness."

You tipped your head awkwardly. He didn't sound jealous- he sounded agitated. You weren't sure what to make of it.

Loki held out a hand, fingers curling in a come hither motion.

You walked up to him- and, to your surprise, he sank down onto an ottoman, you in his lap. He groaned deeply and buried his nose in your hair.

"I don't trust Helblindi, girl. It would be advisable for you to treat him with a degree of caution."

"He said it's because you don't understand him."

Loki was silent for a moment, as though he were brooding over your words. "To a certain extent, yes. But it is also because of his overly peace-loving temperament. A wise king never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it."

Loki sounded bitter now. As though he had plucked the words right out of his past, somehow. You frowned and squirmed a little.

"Aren't you seeking it out?"

"Am I? Look around you. Asgard and Jötunheim never stopped being at war. Odin is a conqueror. Not all conquerors can be good rulers. My men have already received wind that Odin is stirring. It cannot be long before he attacks." He turned you around in his lap, giving you a shrewd, calculating look. "Do you know what happens in a war?"

Your mouth was dry. "I've heard stories."

Loki's lips curled in amusement. "Now imagine that, only a thousand times worse."

You tried, but you weren't quite sure you succeeded. It frightened you.

"I wish to protect Jötunheim from that. Which is why it is imperative that the brunt of the war be faced by Asgard- and for that to happen, we must attack before they can. Do you understand?"

You hesitated.

"Speak, girl."

"Can't you- I don't know- sign a treaty or something?"

Loki stared at you in disbelief before laughing. "Odin does not honour treaties, not with kingdoms he wishes to control. No. This war will happen."

"Helblindi-"

"Is but a boy, not fully grown yet. He refused to learn to fight. All he does is live in his own world and adamantly spurn people who attempt to show him a glimpse of the real world."

You remained silent.

"He was a child when I came to Jötunheim. Even then he had his head in the clouds, and spoke out of turn. I may not understand his thoughts truly, but I have known him for half a millennium, and I understand his nature. He has not developed the ability to distinguish between fiction and reality."

"I want to go home,"you said softly.

"You can't,"Loki said gruffly.

Your heart broke just a little more. "I know Laufey's mortal wife's name. It's Farbauti."

Loki's grip on you tightened. "What of it?"

"How long does a Jötun pregnancy last?"

"Seven and a half months."

You gave him a sad look. "Was it easy, convincing the Jötnar that human gestation period lasts for a month?"

Loki's face was completely blank. He gave nothing away. "Laufey married Gaðrys right after Farbauti's death."

"No, he didn't. He lied to them, didn't he? He told them all that Farbauti had died after childbirth, and married Gaðrys while Farbauti was still alive."

Loki schooled his features into an indifferent expression. "The timing was just right. It was nearly effortless, passing off the true child as Gaðrys', when he was born. Here he sits now, on the throne of Jötunheim, a mortal in his lap. The irony."

"Why didn't Gaðrys tell anyone?"

"She is from House Ræð. They are in debt to my House- my father's house. Heavy debt. Enough to obliterate House Ræð once and for all, should the Khárös choose to use their position of power over the Ræðs."

"Laufey blackmailed her?!"

"No, Laufey gave her a choice- keep his secret or watch her House being reduced to dust."

"That's blackmail."

Loki scowled.

Your face fell a little. "But… don't Helblindi and Býleistr have a better claim to the throne, then? What if people find out?"

Loki grinned. "No, they don't. You'll see."

The smile made him look younger, more beautiful. You had to remind yourself that you were just a pet.

"What about Gröl?"you asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He has been put on probation, if you will. If he hopes to become a member of the King's guard, he has to be more careful."

There was a lump in your throat.

"Come. I wish to show you something. We must be quick if we are to return before the luncheon."

*

"My lord?"

Kárst looked up from the sheaf of papers he had been arranging, fuming internally.

The servant standing at the doorway- he couldn't be more than a boy- looked slightly shaky.

"What?"he snapped.

"You- you have a message." The boy stumbled forth and held out a small scroll.

Before Kárst could ask him for more details, he had scurried out of the room.

Cursing under his breath, he eased the scroll open.

His eyes widened and his breath caught, as he took in the runic inscription. The handwriting was precise, the letters evenly spaced. The ink was a deep scarlet.

It was a message from the Queen Mother.

_ I wish to discuss something with you. Come to my chambers tonight. _

It was signed, with the seal of House Ræð.

It wasn't like her at all. She was a very reserved woman, and everyone feared her. What did she want?

_ This might be in my interests. _

Maybe he could convince the Queen Mother to help him retain his position. He had had to work to attain his position at the king's side. Until Laufey had been killed.

And now the kingslayer sat on the throne.

He had gotten too comfortable in his position, it seemed. The White King knew all too well how to keep everyone on their toes.

Kárst had planned- with Lady Þrönn Ræð of Carne- to let Stákh and Fäljöð eat away at each other. Rjetï was not in the mainland, and therefore did not matter as much. Once the two Houses had crumbled sufficiently, Kárst and Þrönn would have interfered, offering monetary help and political advice, playing both sides. Stákh and Fäljöð would be indebted to Ræð and Jökhé. The Bloody Isles' influence on the mainland would increase substantially, and Carne's position in the nation would be stabilized, once the alliances were taken care of.

Lady Þrönn had even complained to the King of the goings on in the South, when the dissent had- as was expected- crept to Carne. They had expected that it would throw anyone who might be watching off their scent.

Unfortunately, the Gjéts stood in the way. They would have to be removed.

But it didn't matter anymore. Loki Layfeyson had received word that no move was being made to ease the situation in the south, and had immediately taken an action.

Scowling, Kárst rolled up the piece of paper, and made his way to the Queen Mother's chambers.

The guards didn't stop him from entering- one of them did glare at him, though. Tryjé's boy. Kárst scoffed as the door swung shut. The boy couldn't keep a human in its place, and he hoped to be accepted into the King's guard.

"Care to share the joke with me?"

Kárst started. He hadn't noticed the Queen Mother. She was reclining by a small brazier, a few letters strewn across her desk before her. He inclined his head.

"Apologies, My Queen. You did not go for a walk today, I see."

"There's no need for small talk,"she said in a clipped voice. "I know of your little plan. The one you so cleverly designed and embroidered with Lady Þrönn's help. I understand that you were planning to marry Lady Skaði of House Stákh?"

Kárst stuttered. "I beg your pardon, My Queen, I-"

"You are not the only one with eyes and ears, Lord Kárst. I hope you realize that Skaði is loyal to the King, and very clever, as the Lady of the White Vale. The Stákhs have always been devoted the the Khárös."

Kárst wasn't sure what to say to that. As though reading his mind, the Queen Mother waved her hand dismissively, the black stone on her ring glowing dully.

"Lady Þrönn has agreed to give up the plan. So should you- I suppose you cannot carry it out anyway." She gave him a shrewd look,fingers flexing. "What if I asked you to divert your attention to a  _ different  _ plan?"

"Yes, of course, My Queen-"

"Tell me, Lord Kárst. Have you been to Carne?"

"Once, My Queen."

"Good. I trust you are familiar with the roads. First thing tomorrow, you will leave for the Isles- but you will change course at the border, where the slope becomes gentler. I want you to go to Carne."

*

"This is my private library, mortal."

Your mouth was hanging open.

It was  _ beautiful _ . Glowing orbs were suspended in the air, hovering over the tables. The walls were lined with thousands of books, as were the partitioning walls. The main chamber itself was divided into two by an ornate wooden partition- it looked like mahogany, but you were pretty sure it was something else.

There were small gold stools here and there, with delicate silver and bronze instruments on them.

The library was on the floor above Loki's chambers, and there were several oriel windows, and one large Rose window, with the inscriptions painted gold.

The most breathtaking aspect was the ceiling.

It was a [map of Jötunheim](https://imnotrevealingmyname.tumblr.com/post/630387479518789632/the-pros-and-cons-of-antiquing).

"It's so… beautiful."

"You can see this after. Come." With that, Loki led you to one corner of the vast room. It was easily as big as a small auditorium, it seemed- about three-fourths the size of the throne room.

Loki led you to what seemed to be an unassuming wall between two partitions. There was a small painting on the wall. You couldn't make out what it was exactly, but it seemed to be a painting of two naked Jötnar eating out each others hearts while nine more conducted a rather lewd dance behind them.

"A rather vulgar depiction of the Battle of Utgard,"Loki said, noticing your bewildered expression. "The ones at the front are Ræð and Khárö. Do you see that scythe at the back? That is Asgard. Very inaccurate, in my opinion. The Allfathers have spears, not a scythe. It was after the war with Oric the First that the Khárös finally came to power. They were the first Jötnar. Oric was the marking point of the first generation of Asgardian royalty. Ah, the beginning of the world… Unfortunately, that was also when Asgard brought Jötunheim into the Nine."

You blinked a few times, trying to make sense of it all.

"Anyway… this painting is also a portal. It only opens from this end, unfortunately. It will take you wherever I am at any given point of time. Press your hand to the painting, and you will be beside me. But it only works when you are truly in danger." Loki paused, eyeing you thoughtfully. "Having a mortal is a  _ big deal _ , as you mortals call it. There will be no limit to the number of Jötnar wanting to steal you from me."

A deep, carnal hunger took over his expression, then, and he reached out to cup your nape possessively. "But you belong to me. I hope you understand that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kárst makes a new friend. Loki starts falling.

The days passed slowly. Everyday was the same- you woke up, Loki showed you off, you had a meal that made you want to throw up, Loki showed you off, you had another meal that made you want to throw up, Loki showed you off a bit more.

Of course, the Jötnar were indeed highly interested in you.

The day the Stákhs decided to come visit, Loki took you to meet them at the gates of the Keep.

At the head of the small procession was the tallest giantess you'd seen so far, flanked by several guards- all of whom gave you suspicious looks.

She was dressed less skimpily than the Queen, and the material of her dress was visibly thicker. The guards, handmaidens and the other lords and ladies too seemed to be wearing more clothes in general.

From what you'd heard, the Stákhs were from the valleys south of Utgard. They weren't used to these temperatures, you realized.

Still, they seemed to be doing pretty well in the cold.

The giantess sank to her knees before Loki.

"My king."

"Rise, Lady Skaði."

To your surprise, he grinned and hugged her.

You were even more surprised by the pang of jealousy that shot through you.

What the fuck?

When her eyes fell on you, you cowered, still slightly miffed by your own jealousy.

Thankfully, she looked curious, not hostile.

"So this is the mortal that everyone speaks of,"Skaði said, stepping forward.

"Careful now, cousin,"Loki said cheerfully. "Most of her bulk is due to her clothes, she's tiny."

_ Cousin _ ?

"I can see that,"Skaði said, eyes sparkling slightly as she touched your cheek. You nearly jumped at the cold touch. Behind her, Loki shifted.

"Come, my Lady. You shall be shown to your rooms, and we can speak at leisure."

That was the end of that.

You saw her around sometimes, especially at dinnertime.

Loki made you attend the entire feasts in the main dining hall with what seemed to be the entire population of the Keep. Royalty, council members, nobles, visitors from the Vale- even a few of the Knights.

It was exhausting, to say the very least.

Especially when you lost your mind once after three consecutive nights of constant staring and poking and taunting and ended up sassing the giants.

Loki was not amused.

But he was apparently more sympathetic than he let on, because he made you sit in his lap after that. It wasn't much better, but at least poking was out of question.

Needless to say, you had, once again, started planning for your departure from Jötunheim.

*

"Lord Kárst! It wasn't a rough journey, I hope?"

Kárst's nose wrinkled in mild distaste as he took in his surroundings. The ground beneath his feet was rather soft, a thin layer of ice hiding the evidence of the fact that he had left the mountains behind.

The lord of Carne was staring at him expectantly, albeit with a glacial edge in his brownish-yellow gaze.

Damn southerners and their strange eyes.

He forced his face into a smile. "Of course not, my lord. Although I cannot speak for the days to come."

Lord Grül laughed. It didn't reach his eyes. "You will get used to the plains soon enough."

_ I doubt it,  _ Kárst thought dubiously, as he chanced a glance at his surroundings. The drawbridge was open, but Grül and his minions didn't look very welcoming.

"Come, my lord." Kárst followed him, a sickening feeling pervading his being. The Queen Mother had not given him any details about her 'plan', but he was quite certain he wouldn't like it. If it hadn't been for her promise to reward him and his House for his pains, and for his fear of what might come to pass, should he refuse, he wouldn't be here now.

*The Queen Mother sent you a letter, I trust?"

"Signed and sealed. If the letter is to be believed, she is not as happy with her son's rule as she pretends to be."

"Why shouldn't she be?"

Grül gave him a rather patronising look, at this point. The drawbridge creaked as it thudded shut behind them.

"Tell me, Lord Kárst. You were present at the Heitíss Ceremonies of all the children of Laufey, have you not?"

"Indeed, I have." He puffed out his chest slightly.

The southerners were shorter than the remaining Jötnar by almost a foot. That was their discerning characteristic- besides their eyes. The Ræðs had been one of the first tribes to occupy Jötunheim, besides the Khárös. The Khárös had been more efficient in spreading out over the mainland and travelling overseas, giving rise to the rest of the Houses.

Right now, however, Lord Grül Ræð looked so smug, he might have been three times his size. "And you never once wondered why the midwives weren't present at King Loki's ceremony?"

"There were no midwives. King Laufey didn't trust them with his wife. He was a mage. He tried to deliver the child himself,"Kárst said coldly. "He was always rather… eccentric."

"Then why is it that all five of the royal midwives were declared missing not hours after the child was born?"Grül scoffed. Kárst looked at the guards sharply. Grül waved a hand dismissively. "You need not worry about them. They are incredibly loyal."

"So are we, apparently,"Kárst mumbled.

"Why are you here, Kárst?"

Kárst stared. "I am following the Queen Mother's orders-"

"No,  _ why are you here _ , really?"Grül demanded, moving a bit too close to him, much to his discomfort. "Why would you agree to engaging in treason if you didn't think there was some truth to the heinous rumours that have spread since the White King took his father's throne?"

Kárst gave him a glacial look, refusing to back down. "I am many things, Lord Grül, but I am not a fool. I do not participate in unnecessary speculation."

Grül laughed softly, cruel mirth dancing in his eyes. "Only fools say that. Clever men take advantage of the situation and spread rumours that aid them. Which do you want to be? A fool, or a clever man?"

Kárst said nothing, mulling over his words as Grül stepped back. "Come, Lord Kárst. You must be tired from your journey."

They had only started walking, when Grül stopped again. "Oh, and I hope you realize that you shall be restricted to the Keep. After all, we don't want anyone to learn of your presence here, do we?"

Fuming, Kárst bit back several choice insults.

*

"My king?"

Loki looked up from the buckle of his jacket at the girl at the door. It wasn't a good time, honestly speaking- his little mortal was trussed and bound to his bed, nude and ready for him. But this was most likely important. "Yes, Krëlja? Do you have anything for me?"

Krëlja nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. "I got word that Lord Kárst changed course in the outskirts of Utgard. Last he was seen, he was headed south instead of to the Fréth Dock."

Loki sighed. Just as he had suspected. "And nobody else knows of this?"

"No, sire. May I make a suggestion, sire?"

Loki smiled. The girl was sharp- unlike her brother, Gröl. "You may."

"I suggest you send a few men to the Isles, and down south. They think you are not prepared for conflict, but you need to prove otherwise, my king, if I may say so,"she said.

"I see you take after your father,"Loki said. "Very well. I shall see to it. That will be all."

Krëlja hesitated. "May I ask you something, my king?"

Loki inclined his head.

"Your mortal, sire. My father said mortals are intelligent creatures."

Loki laughed. "This one certainly is."

"If you don't mind my saying this, sire, I think she would be a valuable asset."

Loki raised an eyebrow, mildly intrigued. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, most Jötnar seem to think that mortals are brainless and unimaginative, so maybe- maybe she could make a good spy. Nobody would suspect her of anything untoward."

Loki gave her an amused look. "I shall think about it, Lady Jähl."

She was quick to recognize her dismissal, and was soon out of his chambers.

She had a point, of course.

Loki knew who would get Lord Tryjé's position in the Neldr after him. If she accepted the position, of course.

Right now, however…

His blood pressure built as he walked into his bedchambers, a slow, dark smirk stretching across his face.

There she lay, glassy eyed and still breathing heavily. Her ankles and wrists were cuffed, and she was spread eagled. If he moved a certain way, he could see the juices glistening between her folds.

She gave him a slightly tremulous, pleasure-ridden smile, before whimpering softly.

Ah. His new toy was a success, then, he thought, transforming into his Asgardian form.

Keeping his eyes fixed on her bare form, he shrugged off his clothes slowly, enjoying the intoxicated expression with which she was watching every piece of fabric fall off him, jerking a little now and then. A little sliver of emerald light shone between her legs. Her nipples were swollen, nearly raw from all the stimulation they had been subjected to earlier- before he had tied her up and inserted a seiðr powered toy into her rear and left to do some work.

Of course, he hadn't gotten any work done.

"Look at you,"he gloated, crawling up over her body, pressing fluttering kisses along her heated skin, feeling her tremble beneath him.

"Please,"she mewled softly, eyes fluttering shut, lashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the dim light.

In that moment, he had to appreciate how beautiful she was.

Sweaty and nude and panting, she was beautiful.

In another life, maybe, he could have courted her truly.

_ Maybe even in this life, if she weren't mortal. _

Loki slanted his lips over hers, marvelling at her taste.

It had been less than a month since she'd arrived, and he was already drunk on the feel of her, the look of her, the sound of her.

She had a fire in her- and it wasn't hidden. It was scalding hot, always barely concealed.

He had half a mind to give her the reins for a day.

Right now, though, he wanted to push her, again, and again, and again.

The coldness of him mingled with her fire, leaving him breathless.

He dipped his fingers between her legs, toying with her pussy gently, revelling in her desperate cry of need and in the jerk of her hips.

"Good girl."

His fingers found the butt plug just as his lips wrapped around her nipple. She started keening when he moved the plug slowly.

"Tell me what you need, baby girl."

"I- fuck me- you've teased me long enough!"

Loki nipped at her nipple reprimandingly. "What do you say,  _ hmm _ ?"

"You-  _ please _ !"she screamed, writhing in her bonds.

Loki grinned against her skin, pleased. Moving up over her again, he kissed her. Gently, now. Deeply.

The butt plug fell out of her, forgotten.

She gave him a look of anticipation and mild resentment and challenge through hooded eyes, but then shuddered again when he rolled the head of his cock against her clit.

Loki surprised even himself when he untied her with his seiðr. Her arms and legs wrapped around him immediately, and she tried to arch upwards against him. He kept her in place, drawing slow circles around her pearl.

"Tsk. Be a good girl for me."

She had opened her mouth to protest, but it ended on a drawn out moan, as he pushed into her at a glacial pace.

He was reduced to groans and gasps as he rolled his hips into hers, watching her every reaction carefully. It made him wild, drove him utterly mad with a desire to take her in every way possible, to ravage her truly. The ferocious desire made him lightheaded, fueling his thrusts, as black spots erupted behind his eyelids.

She came quickly, clamping down around him so hard that he saw stars. He came immediately after, pleasure arcing down his body in sparks, erupting from deep in his now-aching sac.

He pinched her clit just hard enough to make her scream- and oh, the sounds she made were music to his ears.

When they had both exhausted themselves, Loki held himself over her, panting. His face was wet, he realized. As though from far away, he felt her trying to tug his head towards herself. He conceded, giving in to the kiss.

There was that fire again. Her kisses were always intoxicating. Even as she lay beneath him, she managed to turn him to putty.

It wasn't something he had experienced before with any of his lovers, or even thought possible.

He could only dominate her so far- even when she was completely helpless and at his mercy, she could set him on fire with just a look.

It wasn't about the control, per se. He took it as a challenge to make her submit, more so everyday. She hadn't given in yet, not truly.

Maybe he didn't want her to.

When he broke the kiss, she smiled at him and made a soft sound. Even her pliant, open state, her smile was knowing.

With a sigh, Loki succumbed to her lips once more, heart pounding harder than it had that night- than it had ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, maybe? Tell me if you liked it! You can find me on Tumblr @ imnotrevealingmyname.


End file.
